nado saranghae oppa!
by lee eun san
Summary: yak! ahjussi kau mau membawaku kemana,eoh? diam saja! kalau kau masih mau hidup sampai besok pagi!
1. Chapter 1

Title: na do saranghae oppa!

Author: lee eun chan, yecha valreta

Main cast: kim heechul, karina adila

Supporting cast: all member of super junior, ha mae ri,

Genre: Romance

PART 1: the beginning!

Hari ini hari pertamaku berpijak di negara yang sejak dulu hanya ada dalam angan-angan dan mimpi dalam tidurku. Semuanya kini Nampak begitu nyata dalam penglihatanku. Aku sangat beruntung karena waktu aku datang cuacanya bersahabat denganku, musim semi, jadi aku tak terlalu sulit beradaptasi. Saat aku tiba suasana bandara incheon sedang sangat ramai persis sama seperti drama yang sering aku lihat di Indonesia (korban drama). Senyumku mengembang saat aku tersadar ini bukanlah mimpi lagi. "aku di sini, akhirnya aku disini, di Korea" kataku dengan senyum tersungging di bibirku. Aku beruntung permohonan studyku ke korea dikabulkan lengkap dengan beasiswa yang mendampinginya. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena aku tahu aku tak bisa dikatakan jenius di sekolah hanya saja aku terkenal sebagai "Ina si kecil yang pantang menyerah" jadi sekarang disinilahaku berada , di tempat para idolaku tinggal dan menikmati hidupnya. "Oppa, I'm coming", batinku berteriak kegirangan.

Satu minggu sudah aku disini, setelah semua urusan imigrasi dan regristrasi kampusku selesai, akhirnya aku masuk juga kekampus idamanku. Aku sekarang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi Korea University. Aku mengambil master untuk bidang engginering. Entahlah aku suka sekali dengan mesin sejak dulu. Mungkin ini karena factor ayahku yang dari kecil sudah mengenalkanaku pada mesin jadi sekarang aku jadi suka dengan semua yang berbau mesin.

"Anyeonghaseo….., karina imnida, manaso bangapseumnida," kataku saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas perdanaku.

" Ne, anyeong…." Kata mereka membalas perkenalanku.

Hari-hari kuliahku terasa sangat menyenangkan karena aku bertemu dengan banyak teman baru yang selalu mendukung dan membantuku sejak awal kami bertemu.

" ina-ah, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. shin?" kata maeri teman dekatku selama aku disini.

" aku belum selesai maeri, lagi pula bukankah tugas itu baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan?" kataku.

"ne, arasseo, aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, kupikir kau lupa." Katanya basa-basi.

"ina-ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke club, aku sedang ingin bersantai saat ini, lagipula ini kan akhir pekan pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa keluar bersama teman." Katanya lagi.

"tapi, aku tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian maeri-ah…" kataku berusaha menolak.

" aish! Kau ini. Kenapa tak suka keramaian. Kau sekarang sedang ada di korea maka kau harus senang dengan keramian. Akan jadi sangat aneh anak muda sepertimu tidak suka keluar malam." Katanya berusaha membujukku.

" come on ina-ah," pintanya dengan puppy eyes yang selalu berhasil membujukku melakukan apapun permintaanya.

"arra arra, aku akan menemanimu maeri-ah, tapi kita akan pergi dengan yang lain kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"pasti, mana seru kalau kita hanya berdua. Kita akan pergi dengan minji, heerim, dan minna. Dan akan ada beberapa orang lagi teman mereka yang akan ikut denagn kita ina-ah"

" baiklah, aku ikut saja, ayo sekarang kita masuk. Kita masih satu kelas lagi dengan Prof. Park" kataku mengingatkan.

" ok, kajja!" jawabnya singkat.

Lalu kami melalui kelas kami dengan penuh kecerian karea Prof. Park memang terkenal sebagai dosen yang sangat menyenangkan dan ramah. Setelah seluruh jam kuliah kami habis kami segera pulang dan maeri berjanji akan menjemputku nanti malam.

"beep,beep…!" klakson mobil maeri seakan mewakili suara maeri yang selalu berteriak-teriak memanggilku.

" ina-ah, palliwa!" katanya tak sabar.

" ne,ne! aku datang." Sahutku sambil setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"kau ini, kenapa selalu saja tak sabaran" kataku kesal.

"jalanmu ini sangat lambat jadi aku harus selalu mendorongmu agar kau bergerak lebih cepat ina-ah, kita sudah terlambat datang karenamu" Katanya tak sabar.

" iya,iya. Ayo kita berangkat" ajakku

" ok. kajja!" jawabnya singkat

Lalu mobil kami melesat menembus jalanan kota seoul yang menakjubkan. Aku tertegun menatapnya, ya karena selama disini aku jarang keluar malam malah hampir tidak pernah. Aku menikmati perjalananku yang disuguhi dengan sorotan lampu kota seoul yang indah. Jalanan disini sangat indah dan tertata sangat rapi tak seperti di Jakarta yang penuh sesak dan tak beraturan. Setelah beberapa menit kami berkendara, sampailah aku dan maeri di kawasan hongdae yang terkenal dengan hiburan malam dengan suguhan para pemain band indie sebagai menu utama yang tersaji di sana. Saat kami sampai, sudah menunggu teman-temanku yang lain. Aku melihat muka mereka ditekuk tanda mereka sedikit lama menunggu kami.

"hai, kenapa kalian ini lama sekali, kami sudah lama disini!" kata minna kesal.

" mian, chingudeul,,, Teman kita yang satu ini jalanya seperti siput. Jongmal mianhae" maeri menyesal.

"mianhae, chingudeul… Ini pertama kali aku keluar malam di seoul." Kataku memberi penjelasan.

" ne, gwenchanayo, ayo kita masuk. Sekarang sedang ada pertunjukan band didalam," Kata heerim

Seperti dugaanku sebelunya, suasana di club ini pasti penuh sesak dan pengap. Aku paling tidak bisa berlama-lama berada diruangan seperti ini. Bukanya aku tak menikmati malam ini, tapi merdunya alunan musik dan suara vocalis itu tak mampu menepiskan rasa jengah dalam diriku. Dadaku serasa sesak dan aku merasa ini sudah cukup, maka aku putuskan untuk menghilang sejenak, toh, mereka juga sedang asik menari dan menyanyi riang.

" maeri-ah, aku keluar sebentar ya, disini sedikit berisik, aku tak terbisaa" kataku disela keasikanya menari sambil bernyayi dengan kencang

" mwo? lalu kau mau kemana ina-ah, kau kan belum tau daerah ini?" katanya

" aku tidak akan kemana-mana maeri-ah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar, toh kalau aku tersesat aku bisa menelfonmu ne?, aku tidak akan apa-apa maeri-ah." Kataku meyakinkan

" oke baiklah. Bawa mantelmu mungkin cuaca akan bertambah dingin saat malam makin larut" pesannya padaku.

" ne, chingu! Setelah aku merasa lega aku akan kembali kesini lagi ok marei-ah?" tanyaku

" ne, cepatlah pergi, sebelum semakin larut dan jalanan makin sepi ina-ah" katanya.

Setelah acara berpesan-pesan ria dengan maeri selesai aku segera melangkah keluar dari club yang hampir membuatku tuli. Kuhirup dalam dalam udara malam ini. Terasa sejuk dan tenang, suasana yang sangat berbeda saat aku berada di dalam tadi. Kumulai wisata malamku dengan menyusuri jalanan dekat club tadi.

" Malam ini banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang berkencan, ah, tentu saja ini kan akhir pekan". Fikirku dalam hati sambil terus mengamati mereka yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Mereka saling bergadengan tangan dan ada juga yang berpelukan sambil jalan beriringan terlihat sangat romantis dan menyenangkan.

" andaikan aku bisa seperti mereka, apa lagi heechul oppa yang mengandengku, merangkul bahuku, aarrgghh! Senangnya." Khayalku.

-0000oooo0000-

Heechul P.O.V

Aku mereasa sangat bosan hari ini, bagaimana tidak sudah jadwalku padat sekali Belum lagi aku harus menghindari gadis sialan itu. Kenapa sih dia selalu saja ada di sekitarku. Akhir-akhir ini, kemanapun aku pergi aku selalalu merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Ini terjadi sejak seorang putri tunggal sebuah perusahhan terkenal menyukaiku. Park Jung Hee namanya. Dia sering sekali muncul di manapun aku sedang beraktivitas. Namun meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa terlalu menjauhinya karena ayahnya juga termasuk pemilik saham di SM Entertaimnet, management tempatku bernaung. Sebal, pasti. Bosan tentu. Muak, iya. Pokoknya aku sudah benar-benar lelah dengan semua tingkah manjanya. Aku beruntung, karena kudengar dia sedang pergi keluar negeri hari ini jadi aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setelah selesai dengan semua jadwalku hari ini, aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati malam di awal musim semi ini. Sengaja aku tak memakai mobil karena aku sedang ingin berjalan santai ditengah kota. Tak lupa aku memakai semua atribut penyamaran karena aku tak mau terjadi kehebohan saat mereka tahu aku ini siapa.

"udara malam ini segar sekali. Sudah lama aku tak merasa sebebas ini. Aku rasa aku benar-benar tak di kenali. Hhahhahhahha" kataku senang.

Tiba-tiba, kurasa seseorang menepuk bahuku

"Tuan muda, Nona Jung hee meminta anda untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang. Mohon ikut kami." Kata seorang bertubuh tegap dengan stelan jas hitam-hitam

"brengsek! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu ini aku" rutukku kesal dalam hati. Batas kesabaranku benar-benar sudah sampai puncaknya, aku sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti ini. Maka ku putuskan untuk kabur dari mereka.

"hhahhhaahhaa,, malam ini kurasa akan menarik!" kataku dalam hati. Setelah ku lumpuhkan seseorang diantara mereka aku lari sekuatku untuk mengindari mereka.

Karina P.O.V

Suasana malam itu sungguh membuatku terlena, entah sudah berapa jauh aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku ini. Aku sungguh dibuat takjub dengan keindahan kota seoul dimalam hari. Sorot lampu dari barisan gedung dan toko yang berajar disekelilingku membuatku lupa kalau aku sebenarnya asing dengan tempat ini.

" apa mungkin heechul oppa ada disekitar sini ya?" batinku. " tapi ah, mana mungkin? Kataku sambil terus melangkah maju mengikuti alur langkah kakiku,

Karena sedang berjalan tanpa melihat kearah yang benar aku menabrak sesorang.

"brruukk….. aduh" erangku karena jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

" mianhamida, nan gwenchana?" tanyanya

" ne, nan gwenchanayo, aku yang salah jalan tidak hati-hati. Anda tidak apa-apa ajhussi?" tanyaku padanya

" yak! Kau panggil aku apa ajhussi? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" kata seseorang dibalik topi, masker dan matel hitam itu."

"mwo?" kataku bingung

" ahh, sudahlah, gwenchanayo? Maaf aku tadi terburu-buru. Apa ada yang terluka?" katanya lagi tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan topi yang menutupi mukanya.

" tidak aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kaget saja" kataku padanya.

Lalu dia mengulurkan tanganya padaku untuk membantuku berdiri. Saat tanganya menyentuh tanganku, kurasakan halus kulitnya.

"aish, halus sekali tangannya, tanganku saja tak sehalus dia padahal aku wanita.. ckckck" batinku.

Tapi saat dia akan mengangkatku, kudengar ada beberapa orang memangilnya bahkan cenderung berteriak di seberang jalan…

" tuan muda, tuan muda! Jangan lari lagi tuan muda." Katanya sambil berlari menuju aku dan lelaki ini berdiri, tapi langkahnya terhalang oleh ramainya mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

" aish! Kenapa mereka bisa mengenaliku, padahal aku sudah memakai semua ini. Biasanya aku selalu berhasil!" gerutunya.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menarikku dan mengajakku berlari bersamanya. Aku berusaha mengelak dan bertanya padanya

" yak, ajhussi, kau mau apa? Aku…. " belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dia langsung kembali menarikku.

" yak! Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, cepat larilah bersamaku. Kau akan celaka kalau mereka sampai menangkapmu" katanya memperingatkanku.

" shiro, aku tak mengenalmu. Kenapa aku harus lari denganmu? Toh yang mereka cari adalah kau bukan aku, ajhussi." Kataku berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan semua kekuatanku untuk menghentikan tarikan tanganya yang sekuat gajah itu.

" kalau kau bosan hidup, ya sudah tetaplah disini dan besok berita kematianmu akan dimuat di koran seoul pagi" katanya memperingatkanku.

Nyaliki jadi semakin ciut. Kenyataan bawha aku takut denganya ada tapi aku juga tak ingin mati seperti ini, dan tidak disini. Lalu dia kembali menyeretku pergi dan kali ini dia sukses tak membuatku menahan laju lari kami lagi. Kami semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka yang mengejar lelaki disampingku ini. Nafasku mulai tersengal sengal setelah kami berlari dengan begitu cepat.

" hhaah, hahah, haha, ajhussi,, hhahah, ,,, bis,, a,, kah kita berhenti sebantar.. hhahh, hhahah… aku sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. " kataku ditengah pelarian kami.

" yak! Kau ini. Lamban sekali. Kita baru berlari sebentar! Kenapa kau sudah begitu pucat!" katanya memarahiku.

" aku, hhahhh, hhahhh tak pernah hhahhh,hhahhh berlari sekencang hhhaahhh,hhhhaaaaahhhhh dan selama ini sepanjang hidupku." Kataku padanya sambil duduk berjongkok ditanah dan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersengal.

"aish! pantas kau lambat. Kakimu pendek!" ejeknya.

" mwo? Kau bilang apa? Kakiku pendek! Kakimu itu yang kepanjangan!" kataku tak terima

" sudah, aku pergi saja, lagi pula kita pasti sudah jauh dari mereka" kataku.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku menoleh ke belakang, orang yang tadi mengejar kami berhasil mengikuti kami.

" mereka sudah di belakang kita ajhussi, ottokhe?" kataku panik

"kau bilang kau ingin pergi? Ya sudah lari sana tinggalkan aku disini. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Katanya sambil bersiap lari kembali

" mwo? Kau mau meninggalkan aku sendiri disini ajhussi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya." Kataku panik.

" ya sudah jangan cerewet ayo kita lari lagi." Katanya lalu mengajakku kembali berlari.

Ku kuatkan diriku untuk kembali berlalri menyusuri jalanan kota seoul ini. Lama-lama jalan yang kami lalui makin gelap dan sempit. Aku panik dan ketakutan. Akan dibawa kemana aku oleh orang ini. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin memisahkan diri darinya karena aku sudah terlanjur tersesat bersamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku tak bisa lagi menguasai diriku. Aku limbung dan semuanya terlihat menjadi dua. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan semuanya menjadi gelap….

Kubuka perlahan mataku. Rasa pening di kepalaku memaksa aku untuk menutup kembali mataku. Lalu kucoba sekali lagi untuk membukanya dan sepertinya berhasil, walau masih sedikit pusing akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku. Aku melihat kesekeliling mencoba mencerna dimana aku sekarang. Aku rasa aku tertidur di sebuah bangku taman.

" ahh, indahnya langit malam ini." Fikirku ditengah keadaan antara sadar dan tidak. Lalu kulihat ada sebuah bayangan wajah yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas mukaku dan menghalangi pemandangan bintang yang aku lihat tadi.

" sudah sadar kau?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Aku hanya diam dan mengedipkan mata tanda kalau aku baik-baik saja. aku bingung siapa dia, otakku sepertinya masih dalam keadaan pingsan barangkali. Karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat bahkan tahu siapa dia.

" mianhe, Aku tidak tahu kau bakal seperti ini hanya karena kau ku ajak berlari." Katanya lagi.

Aku berfikir lagi dan akhirnya aku ingat siapa dia. Dia lelaki yang aku tabrak tadi dan memaksaku untuk berlari bersamanya. Lalu aku berusaha bangkit tapi gagal karena tanganya menahan pundakku.

" sudah kau jangan bangun dulu. Aku tahu pasti kepalamu pusing kan? tidurlah dulu, mereka tak akan bisa menemukan kita disini. Jadi kau bisa tidur dengan tenang." Katanya padaku dengan penuh perhatian tak seperti tadi saat dia menghinaku. Suaranya sangat lembut dan menghanyutkanku. Aku akhirnya menurut dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur lelap dan nyaman sekali walau udara disini cukup dingin untukku tapi aneh aku merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Aku terbangun ketika kudengar ada bunyi ponsel tapi dia tak sedikitpun terganggu oleh suara itu. Aku lihat dia tepat diatas kepalaku. Di sedang tertidur lelap dengan satu tangan bersandar pada sandaran kursi taman untuk menopang kepalanya. Dia hanya membuka kaca matanya saja, jadi aku hanya bisa melihat kelopak matanya yang mengatup.

" matanya pasti indah." Batinku. Kuamati lagi lelaki yang sedang menopang kepalaku di pangkuanya. Dia terlihat gagah dengan mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Saat tidur di tak terlihat seperti seorang yang menyebalkan seperti saat dia terjaga. Dia tidur dengan pulas seperti bayi.

"ahh, dia pasti lelah, dia mungkin sudah lari sangat jauh dan lama untuk menghindari mereka. Kasihan kau ajhussi." Fikirku. Entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba kasihan padanya padahal aku kesal setengah mati padanya tadi. Mungkin karena dia sudah menolongku, maka aku jadi tak sebal lagi padanya.

"eegghhhkk, kau sudah bangun?" Katanya tiba-tiba membuatku kaget.

" ne, aku sudah bangun. Mianhaeyo ajhussi kamu pasti lelah dari tadi sudah memangkuku lama. Apa kakimu pegal?" tanyaku ditengah kegugupanku.

" aniyo, aku yang salah. Aku yang telah membuatmu pingsan jadi aku harus tanggung jawab padamu." Katanya menagggapi rasa bersalahku padanya.

"gureo….."

" ayo kita pulang, kepalamu sudah tidak pusing kan?" tanyanya.

" ne, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.

"jinjjara? Ok, ayo kita pergi dari sini.

Lalu dia membantuku berdiri dan merangkul bahuku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanya yang tiba-tiba.

" aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ajhussi. Anda tidak usah begini, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kataku menolak rangkulanya

" ok, ayo kita cari taksi, karena sudah malam begini tak baik kalau naik bus terlalu rawan atau mungkin malah sudah habis." Katanya memberi saran.

"ne, ajhussi." Jawabku singkat.

Lalu kami berjalan beriringan menuju jalan yang lebih besar untuk mencari taksi. Setelah beberapa lama kami menunggu taksi akhirnya lewat dan kami langsung menghentikannya.

" dimana alamatmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Katanya padaku.

Kusebutkan alamatku pada si sopir taksi dan diapun menacapkan gas, melesat membelah jalanan kota yang sudah tampak lengang. Kulihat jam di hpku sudah menunjukan jam 01.15 berarti aku sudah tidur di pangkuanya selama berjam-jam. Seingatku aku pergi dengan maeri jam 7 dan keluar dari club itu sekitar jam 10 malam.

" adduuhh,, kenapa kau bisa tidur dipangkuan orang asing begitu lama? Dasar ina pabo!" batinku sambil memukul kepalaku.

" kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu pusing lagi?" tanyanya.

"aahh… an..,, aniyo ajhussi. Aku tidak apa-apa." kataku gelagapan.

" oh kupikir kau sakit lagi."

Lalu kami kembali terdiam. Suasana canggung menghinggapi kami karena kami tak akrab satu sama lain. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memecah kebisuan kami

"kau bukan orang korea kan?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan

" ehh,, ehm ne, aku orang Indonesia ajhussi" jawabku

" aahhh,,, pantas saja cara bicaramu sedikit aneh ditelingaku. Kamu sedang liburan disini? Tanyanya lagi

" aniyo, aku sedang bersekolah disini. Baru 3 bulan aku tinggal di seoul." Kataku menjelaskan

"oh, benarkah? Jadi kau mahasiswi? Kenapa kau memilih kuliah di korea? Kenapa tak kenegara lain?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"eemmmhhpppmm,,,, karena aku ingin bertemu super junior terutama heechul oppa!" jawabku semangat sambil tersenyum senang.

"mwo? Heechul?" katanya kaget.

" ne, aku sangat suka super junior. Aku bahkan punya semua lagu mereka di ipodku. Aku juga menjadikanya ringtone di iphoneku.

" jinjja? kenapa kau menyukai mereka?" tanyanya

"karena mereka aku bisa kembali hidup dengan benar." Kataku singkat

"mwo? Apa kau bilang tadi? Katanya

" ya, karena mereka yang telah menemani hari-hari tergelap dalam hidupku. Mereka membantuku bangkit lewat lagu mereka." Kataku sambil menatap jalan yang lengang

" tapi setahuku, lagu mereka tak melulu lagu yang menggembirakan. Bahkan terkadang cenderung sangat menyedihkan."katanya Menanggapi jawabanku tadi.

"ya, aku tahu. Makanya kubilang mereka membantuku. Saat aku malu untuk menangis didepan orang banyak aku selalu menangis dengan mereka di telingaku. Sejak hari itu aku menjadi sedikit terhibur dan menyukai mereka semua.

" tapi kenapa kau menyukai heechul? Dia kan bukan penyanyi utama di suju?" katanya

Aku sedikit kaget karena dia tahu mengenai suju. Karena bisaanya lelaki jarang yang suka boyband mereka cenderung taunya hanya girlbands karena mereka semua cantik dan seksi.

"ajhussi, kau tahu mereka? Tanyaku menyelidik.

" aahh,,, ya, aku tahu mereka karena adikku juga menyukai mereka tapi dia menyukai siwon yang tampan" jawabnya.

"oh, ya bisanya orang juga menyukainya. Tapi aku tetap menyukai heechul oppa." Kataku mantap

" waeyo? Ulangnya

" karena aku suka cara dia bicara, caranya melucu, caranya tertawa, aku suka wajah cantiknya pokoknya aku suka semua pada dirinya. Dia sudah mengambil hatiku sejak awal." Jawabku mantap.

" benarkah? Kau begitu menyukinya? Kata adikku dia itu aneh dan suka seenaknya sendiri apa kau masih menyukainya" tanyanya lagi

" tentu saja. Dia paling tampan dimataku, dia paling lucu di mataku, dia paling menawan untukku aku tak perduli apa kata orang ajhussi, aku ini ELF dan petals sejati. saranghae heechul oppa!" kataku mantap!

" hahhhahh,,,, kau ini lucu sekali." Katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kenapa kau tertawa begitu ajhussi? Apa aneh aku menyukainya?". Kataku kesal.

" aniyo, tapi wajahmu itu lucu sekali. Kenapa kau bisa sangat terus terang seperti itu?"

" waeo? Aku memang seperti ini. Aku begini karena aku begitu menyukainya ajhussi. Heechul oppa selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona. Aku tau siwon oppa yang paling tampan, enuhyuk oppa yang paling keren, sungmin oppa yang paling imut, dan yesung oppa yang memiliki suara paling indah tapi aku tak tahu mengapa aku begitu menyukainya ajhussi." Kataku panjang lebar,

" jadi dia itu yang paling apa?"

" apa ya,,, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu!" kataku sambil memikirkan kata yang tepat.

"aish kau ini, katamu kau begitu menyukainya tapi kenapa kau tak punya sebutan untuknya? Fans macam apa kau ini?" katanya dengan tatapan menghina padaku.

" ciiss…. bukan seperti itu ajhussi, aku hanya tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku padanya dengan sebuah kata, karena bagiku dia adalah segalanya jadi satu kata tak akan mampu menggambarkan rasaku untuknya." Kataku

"aish, dasar anak kecil!" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

" mwo? anak kecil aku sudah kuliah ajhussi! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kataku sebal

"aku bahkan sedang mengambil gelar masterku sekarang." Kataku lagi.

" kau ini masih anak kecil untukku!" katanya lagi

"kenapa kau mengataiku anak kecil terus sih ajhussi! Tidak sopan!" kataku marah.

" seseorang akan dianggap dewasa apabila orang itu selalu mengkoreksi perilakunya yang dianggap kekenakan dalam menghadapi suatu masalah, sedangkan seorang anak kecil selalu saja merasa bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri karena dia menganggap dirinya telah dewasa" katanya sambil menatap jalanan yang kami lewati tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatapku.

"hhaahhhhh….. ne, aku tau ayahku juga sering berkata begitu padaku dulu," kataku pelan

"mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

" aahhh! Kita sudah sampai ajhussi. Ini rumahku." Kataku tiba-tiba mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

" apa? Kita sudah sampai? Secepat itukah?" tanyanya heran

"jalanan sedang lengang tuan jadi kita bisa sedikit lebih cepat" kata sopir taksi itu pada kami.

" ah, ne arraseo! Ini terimakasih sudah mengantarkan kami." Katanya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya.

" ini kelebihan tuan" katanya .

"sudah tak apa, buatmu saja." Katanya tenang lalu membuka pintu dan mengajakku keluar.

" hei ajhussi, kenapa kau ikut keluar?" tanyaku heran.

"perutku lapar, aku mau makan." Katanya singkat padat dan tak jelas.

" tapi kenapa kau berhenti dirumahku? Bukankah kau lapar? Kau seharusnya pulang dan makan. Lagi pula di sekitar sini tak ada restoran." Kataku bingung

" ya sudah masakan makanan untukku. Aku lapar dan kecapekan bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Kurasa ada yang patah setelah aku harus menopang beban yang berat selama berjam-jam tadi.

"apa? memasak? Aku? Untukmu? Selarut ini?" kataku kaget

"iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku kan kelaparan karenamu!" jawabnya.

" kenapa jadi aku yang salah?" protesku.

" pokoknya aku mau makan. Setelah itu baru aku mau pergi. Kalau tidak aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan terus menempel padamu. Terserah kau mau pilih mana?" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Karena tak mau berdebat lagi dengan orang ini aku turuti saja kemauannya. Paling tidak sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantuku tadi.

"arra,arra! Aku akan memasak untukmu ajhussi. Tapi dirumah hanya ada ramyun saja, aku belum sempat belanja." Kataku

" yang penting aku makan, terserah apa yang akan kau buatkan. Asalkan masih makanan manusia aku akan makan. Sudah ayo cepat perutku sudah kelaparan sekarang! Cacing di perutku sudah berteriak-teriak minta makan! Pali….!" Perintahnya.

"iiissh, bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan kata tolong dulu sebelum minta makan ajhussi yang aneh!" batinku kesal.

Lalu kuajak dia masuk ke apartementku dilantai dua. Kami berjalan pelan-pelan karena tak mau mengganggu penghuni yang lain. Setelah membuka pintu tanpa permisi dia langsung ngeloyor masuk.

"aish kaui ini kenapa tak memberi salam kalau masuk rumah ajhussi! kataku padanya.

"oohh, baiklah aku pulang. Begini kan? Lalu dia meneruskan langkahnya memasuki ruang apartementku yang kecil.

" apa dia bilang aku pulang? Memang ini rumahnya! Hhahh! Dasar tidak sopan" batinku kesal.

" cepat masakan makanan untukku aku sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang." Katanya cuek sambil langsung merebahkan dirinya dikursi sofa di depan tvku.

"assalamualaikum…..!" kataku.

Dia menengok sebentar tapi kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya lagi.

Aku kesal setengah mati padanya. Kenapa juga aku harus mau mengajaknya kerumah dan memasakannya makanan. Bahkan aku belum melihat wajahnya karena sejak awal kami bertemu masker hitam itu selalu saja menutupi wajahnya.

" hai ajhussi, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan maskermu itu. Ini kan sudah dirumah?" tanyaku disela-sela aku mempersiapkan makanan untuk kami.

" ah, ini. Aku sedang flu aku tak mau kau tertular. Nanti kau marah lagi padaku." Katanya singkat

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa makan dengan masker yang menutupi wajahmu itu ajhussi?" kataku heran

"gampang aku tinggal membuka sedikit di bagian mulutku."

" oh, baiklah kalu begitu ajhussi." Kataku.

"yak! Kenapa dari tadi kau terus saja memanggilku ajhussi! apa aku terlihat setua itu ha?" katanya tak terima.

" lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sunbae? Kau kan bukan seniorku. Oppa? Kau kan bukan orang yang kukenal dekat. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" kataku kesal.

" panggil saja namaku" katanya.

"hhahhh! Kau lucu sekali! mana bisa aku tahu namamu kita bahkan belum sempat kenalan." Kataku padanya.

" jinjja? Ah aku lupa." Katanya

"aish!" kataku.

" baiklah, heemin imninda." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan tanda dia menyapaku.

" aish mana ada orang berkenalan seperti itu." Batinku.

" nugu yeyo?" tanyanya

" anyeonghaseo, karina imninda. Bangapseuminda." Kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkukan badanku.

"begini seharusnya kalu orang berkenalan ajhussi, hhah kau ini." Kataku mengejeknya.

"aish, sudahlah. Aku lapar ina-ssi. Kau mau masak apa? Lama sekali!" katanya tak sabar.

"arra, arra! Aku masak." Kataku

Lalu aku mulai memasak. Awalnya aku ingin mebutkanya ramyun tapi saat aku lihat masih ada nasi sisa tadi aku makan malam, jadi aku buatkan saja dia nasi goreng. Tidak perlu waktu lama untukku memasak akhirnya masakanku siap lengkap dengan telur mata sapi dan teh hangat sebagai teman makannya.

" heemin-ssi, ini makanamu sudah siap." Kataku sambil berjalan ketempatnya.

Karena tak ada sahutan darinya maka aku keraskan lagi suaraku untuk memanggilnya.

"heemin-ssi. Ini makananmu." Ulangku lebih keras.

"eegghh,,,, ya,,. Katanya sambil bangun dan duduk di kursi tempatnya berbaring tadi.

Lalu aku meletakkan masakanku di meja. Awalnya aku takut dia tidak menyukai makananku karena dia terlihat agak aneh melihat hasil masakanku.

" katamu kau akan masak ramyun untukku? Kenapa berubah?" tanyanya

" enggg, itu,, aku fikir ramyun tak akan cukup untukmu heemin-ssi, kau kan habis berlarian sepanjang hari ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuatkanmu ini. Ini akan lebih mengenyangkanmu." terangku padanya.

Lalu tanpa berkata lagi dia mulai memakannya. Kulihat awalnya dia ragu tapi dia akhirnya makan juga. Mungkin desakan cacing di perutnya mengalahkan rasa ragunya.

"heemm, maishta. Ini apa?" tanyanya padaku dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"ini nasi goreng, masakan khas Indonesia negara tempatku berasal." Kataku bangga.

"ehm, enak sekali. Aku suka. " katanya sambil terus memakannya.

Akhirnya dia menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat. Lalu dia minum teh buatanku dan berkata.

"ahh,, kenyang!" katanya senang lalu dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Setelah dia menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat, aku segera membereskan piring dan segara mencucinya. Aku menguap karena mataku memang sudah mengantuk.

"kau akan pulang sekarang kan heemin-ssi?' Tanyaku. Tapi tak ku dengar sahutan darinya. Maka ku ulang lagi pertanyaanku padanya lagi, dan lagi. Tapi dia masih tak bergeming.

"kenapa dia tak menjawab? Apa dia tidur lagi?" batinku. Lalu ku dekati dia dan kulihat dia sudah tertidur dengan kaki tertekuk. Aku kasihan melihatnya seperti ini.

"ah, pasti dia kecapekan, sudahlah kubiarkan saja dia tidur disini." Lalu aku menyelimutinya.

"selamat tidur heemin-ssi." Kataku.

Kulirik jam diatas tv kulihat jam sudah menunjukan jam 2 malam.

"aku harus tidur sekarang kalau tak mau besok aku tertidur saat jam kuliah Prof meguri." Kataku. Lalu aku bersihkan mukaku dan bersiap pergi tidur. Aku naik ke ranjangku sekitar pukul 2.15. tak perlu waktu lama aku pasti akan sudah terlelap saat kepalaku menyentuh bantal dan tubuhku merasakan empuknya kasur di kamarku.

"aahhhh,,,, memang suasana rumah yang terbaik!" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku. Dan semenit kemudian aku sudah terlelap.

Aku terbangun saat aku mendengar bunyi alaramku.

"eeeegggghhhhh,,,,, sudah masuk waktu subuh rupanya?" erangku.

Lalu aku segera mengambil wudhu dan bersiap sholat subuh. Setelah selesai aku berniat tidur lagi karena mataku ini masih sangat mengantuk. Tapi langkahku terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja timbul niatku untuk melihat heemin-ssi.

"aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar." Batinku.

Lalu aku berjalan mendekati tempat dia tertidur. Kulihat tubuhnya terpaksa ditekuk karena tak muat tidur dikursiku. Aku tertawa sekaligus kasihan melihatnya.

"pasti kakimu sakit ya heemin-ssi." Kataku. Lalu aku berniat untuk meluruskan kakinya agar tidak tambah sakit saat dia bangun nanti. Aku tarik kakinya perlahan-lahan karena aku tak ingin membangunkannya. Saat aku berusaha meluruskanya, tanpa sengaja aku juga turut menarik selimut dikakinya. Selimut itu ikut turun mengikuti kakinya. Wajahnya yang tadi tertutup selimut kini mulai terlihat.

"dia tidur pulas sekali, persis seperti seorang anak kecil. Ciss tadi kau mengataiku anak kecil tapi lihat sekarang kau yang seperti anak kecil." Kataku pelan.

Wajahnya kini terlihat karena dia telah melepaskan topinya saat dia tidur dapat kulihat siluet wajahnya di remang sinar apartmentku. Memang tak terlalu terang tapi cukup untuk menunjukan bahwa mahluk yang tidur ini terlihat cukup tampan.

"hidungnya mancung sekali andiakan dia buka maskernya maka aku akan tahu seperti apa wajahnya. " kataku. Karena hanya itu yang aku lihat sebab dia tidur dengan muka menghadap sandaran sofa jadi aku hanya bisa melihat rambut dan hidungnya dari atas sini.

"ya sudahlah. Selamat tidur lagi ya heemin-ssi. Aku juga mau tidur lagi." Kataku sambil berlalu menuju kamarku untuk melanjutkan tidurku. Ku atur alaramku jam 7 agar aku tidak kesiangan masuk kuliah pagi ini.

Lalu aku kembali terlelap. Aku terbangun oleh suara alaramku sendiri.

"eeghhhmm…" erangku sambil berusaha membuka mataku yang masih terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Tapi kupaksakan untuk membukanya karena aku tak mau terlambat masuk kuliah pagi ini.

Setelah sadar benar aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi lalu mandi dan bersiap ke kampus. Kumasukkan semua hal yang harus aku bawa kedalam tasku. Aku tak minat sarapan pagi ini makanya setelah aku merasa tak ada yang tertinggal aku segera keluar kamar dan bersiap berangkat. Saat aku berjalan keluar, ku lihat kursi tempat haemin-ssi sudah kosong.

"aahhh,, dia sudah pergi rupanya, bagus lah. Jadi aku tak perlu mengusirnya." Batinku.

Kukunci apartementku dan aku berjalan menuju halte bus dekat rumahku. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, busku tiba. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di kampus tempatku belajar. Setelah aku turun dari bus, lalu aku berjalan menuju kampusku yang ada di seberang halte ini. Namun ditengah perjalanan menuju kelas pertamaku, langkahku dihentikan oleh maeri.

"yak, kau!" bentaknya padaku.

" wae yo? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah marah-marah padaku, maeri-ah? Apa salahku?" tanyaku polos.

"kau kemana saja semalam ha? Apa kau pulang dengan selamat? Apa ada yang menggangumu di jalan?" tanyanya tanpa jeda membuatku bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"yak maeri-ah. Bisa tidak kau tanya satu-satu? Kau membuatku bingung!" kataku kesal.

" arra, cepat katakan!" perintahnya padaku.

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar situ lalu aku merasa lelah dan pulang. Sudah itu saja." Kataku bohong karena aku tak mau maeri jadi panik kalau dia mendengar ceritaku yang sebenarnya.

"benar hanya itu? benar kau tidak apa-apa semalam?" katanya masih ragu dengan jawabanku.

"ne, aku baik-baik saja maeri-ah. Tak usah terlalu khawatir padaku." Kataku menenangkannya.

" lalu kenapa kau tak menelponku semalam saat kau tiba dirumah ha? Membuatku bingung saja."katanya masih kesal karena ulahku.

"jongmal mianhe maeri-ah, aku lupa. Aku kemarin sangat mengantuk jadi setelah sampai rumah aku langsung tidur.

"ooohh gurae….! Lain kali jangan begini lagi ya ina-ah kau bisa membuatu kena serangan jantung mendadak kalau kelakuanmu masih seperti ini." Katanya menasehatiku.

"ne, onnie! Ayo kita masuk. Sebentar lagi kelas kita mulai." Ajakku sambil merangkul bahunya mencoba mengalihkan rasa jengkelnya padaku.

Lalu kami berdua kembali berjalan menuju kelas kami di lantai dua. Hari ini jadwalku padat sekali. Aku ada kuliah dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore makanya saat prof. Han mengucapkan selamat berpisah aku senang sekali karena aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat.

"ina-ah, setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya maeri padaku.

"aku rasa aku akan langsung pulang maeri-ah. Aku lelah sekali seharian ini." Jawabku.

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu belanja tapi kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku akan pergi dengan haemin dan minji saja." katanya.

"ne, selamat bersenang-senang ya." Jawabku singkat.

Lalu kami berjalan keluar dan menunggu bis bersama tapi maeri dan yang lain meninggalkanku lebih dulu karena bus yang akan membawanya tiba lebih cepat dari busku.

" kami duluan ya ina-ah, sampai jumpa besok." Kata mereka riang.

"ne,anyeonghighaseo. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Pesanku sekaligus mengantar kepergian mereka.

Tak berselang berapa lama busku tiba. Hari ini busku sepi penumpang jadi aku langsung mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk. 15 menit kemudian bus sudah sanpai di kawasan rumahku kemudian aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa melilit sekali.

"aahhh,,, kenapa perutku sakit sekali." Kataku. " pasti karena aku belum makan. Aku harus segera makan setelah ini" kataku lagi.

Lalu aku mempercepat langkahku agar aku segera sampai di apartementku dan segara makan. Kubuka pintu rumahku.

"assalamualaikum…" kataku saat akau memasuki ruangan.

" aahh.. akhirnya kau pulang juga ?" kata sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan apartementku yang seketika itu juga berhasil mengejutkan aku.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: na do saranghae oppa!

Author: Lee eun san

Main cast: kim heechul, karina adila, lainya akan muncul sendiri sejalan dengan cerita. So just wait and see ( aihh? Sok inggris) (+_+)v

Genre: comedy romantic… niatnya…!

PART 2: saranginghayo?

Jreng….. author yang kece badai bawa lanjutan ff nan gaje ini.. ! ayo ayo yang yang nungguin segera merapat * ssiighh,, emng ada yang nunggu?

*abaikan!*

Mari kita lanjutkan kisahnya,,, cekidot…..!

Karina POV

"YA! Siapa kau?" Kataku padanya setengah teriak campuran antara rasa takut dan kaget yang menyelimuti diriku.

"ini aku, anak kecil!" katanya santai.

"anak kecil? Siapa yang anak kecil? Cepat katakan kau siapa atau aku akan teriak agar orang kesini dan menghajarmu!" ancamku denga suara sedikit bergetar.

" kau tak akan berhasil, karena aku sudah mencobanya tadi." Katanya lagi masih dengan nada sama santainya dengan yang tadi.

"mwo? Apa kau bilang?" kataku sambil terus berusaha melangkah kakiku memasuki rumah dengan segenap keberanianku.

" aku bilang, percuma kau mau teriak, karena aku sudah melakukanya sejak tadi saat kau mengunciku di dalam rumah ini.

"menguncimu? Apa maksudmu? Memang siapa kau sampai kau terkunci dirumahku?" Tanyaku padanya sembari terus berusaha mencari sosoknya yang entah dimana.

"aiisshhh,, kau masih muda tapi daya ingatmu sama seperti ikan mas koki!"

"mwo? ikan? Siapa kau berani mengataiku ikan!" kataku kesal

" ini aku heemin, apa kau juga sudah melupakan namaku juga ha?" katanya setengah berteriak padaku.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat ku dapati sosoknya yang tengah duduk santai dibalik kursi sambil dengan santainya menonton televisi.

"yak! Heemin- ssi kenapa kau masih ada dirumahku? Bukankah kau sudah pergi dari tadi pagi? Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Dan bagimana bisa kau masuk tanpa kunci?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

Dia mnecibir kesal "ciss, pertanyaanmu lucu sekali"

"apanya yang lucu?" kataku.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya membuat sosoknya kini berdiri tegak menjulang bak sebuah tiang listrik di mataku. Nyaliku mulai runtuh melihat perbandingan fisik kami yang sangat kentara. Kalau begini sama saja dengan perang antara tikus dan gajah.

" YA! kenapa jadi kau yang kesal dan marah padaku sekarang. Akulah yang seharusnya melakukan itu padamu setelah perbuatanmu padaku." Bentaknya.

" apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Aku tak melakukan apapun? Justru kau yang menyeret dan membawaku berlari-lari hingga membuatku pingsan kemarin!" kataku dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

" apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi ha! Kau telah mengunciku seharian disini." Katanya semakin kesal.

"hah? Neo michiseo? Aku? Menguncimu? Untuk apa?" jawabku tak kalah kesal.

" mana kutahu? Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat untuk keluar, pintu rumahmu sudah terkunci. Aku sudah berusaha berteriak-teriak memanggilmu tapi kau tak kembali untuk membukakan pintu sialan ini." Katanya emosi.

Aku berfikir sejenak untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi ini semua masih membuatku bingung.

"benarkah aku menguncimu heemin-ssi?" tanyaku lagi padanya dengan sedikit menurunkan nada suaraku.

" ya, kau mengunciku di rumahmu yang sempit ini sendirian tanpa tau kapan kau pulang!" katanya.

"tapi sungguh, tadi pagi ku pikir kau sudah pergi karena kulihat kursi tempatmu tidur semalam sudah kosong." Kataku padanya.

"kapan kau meninggalkan tempatmu dan bagaimana bisa aku tak melihatmu heemin-ssi?

"aku terbangun saat aku mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamarmu. Lalu kulihat kau berjalan masuk kekamar mandi dan keluar. Aku masuk setelahmu dan kemudian membersihkan tubuhku tapi saat aku keluar kau sudah pergi." Katanya.

"jinjja?" kataku

"jinjja?" katanya menirukan perkataanku dengan nada dibuat buat.

"ahhh,, jongmal mianhae heemin-ssi, aku benar-benar tak sengaja menguncimu di rumahku." Kataku menyesal.

"ah, ya sudahlah toh kalaupun aku marah semuanya tetap akan sama saja. Sekarang aku lapar. Masakan makanan untukku." Perintahnya padaku.

"aish! Kenapa dari kemarin kau terus saja minta makan padaku? Memangnya aku ini ibumu apa?"

"YA! Siapa suruh kau mengunciku disini seharian! Untung aku tidak mati kelaparan!" bentaknya padaku.

Sebenarnya aku kesal dan marah padanya tapi mengingat ini salahku maka mau tak mau aku menuruti perintahnya.

"arra, arra. Aku akan masak untukkmu LAGI!." Sengaja ku tekankan kata lagi untuk menyindirnya.

" Tapi aku mandi dulu badanku rasanya lengket semua setelah seharian berkutat dengan jadwal kuliahku yang padat, otthe?

"baiklah, cepat! Katanya

Usai dengan acara berbersih ria aku segera memasak karena sebenaranya aku juga sudah kelaparan jadi kuputuskan untuk masak masakan yang mudah saja.

"kau tak alergi dengan makan laut kan heemin-ssi?" Tanyaku padanya

"aniyo, aku hanya alergi lapar. Kalau lapar aku akan berteriak-teriak! Katanya sambil teriak kencang.

"ciss, alergi lapar? Penyakit macam apa itu! Dasar orang aneh!" batinku kesal.

Lalu aku mulai memasak. Menuku hari ini adalah cah kangkung seafood. # anggep aja di korea ada kangkung ya reders, itu makana favorite author soalnya… hhemm.. yummy! Abaikan =_="

Karena aku tidak pernah bisa makan tanpa kerupuk, maka sekalian saja aku goreng beberapa karena persediaan kerupukku sudah hampir habis. Aku juga menghangatkan rendang yang kubeli di supermarket Indonesia kemarin. Setelah 20 menit semua makan kami siap lengkap dengan nasinya.

" heemin-ssi, makanan kita sudah siap. Ayo kita makan." Ajakku.

"akhirnya kau selesai juga. Aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan.

Kulihat dia tak lagi memakai mantelnya jadi sekarang bisa kulihat tubuhnya dengan jelas. Dia tidak kekar malah cenderung kurus menurutku. Rambutnya ikal dan sedikit agak acak-acakan. Mungkin karena efek kesalnya maka rambutnya seperti itu.

" ini apa? Tanyanya padaku sambil menunjuk cah kangkung yang aku buat.

" ah, ini kangkung". Kataku dalam bahasa Indonesia.

" mwo? Kang apa?" katanya berusaha menirukan perkataanku

"kang, kung." Kataku

"ah, kang…kung" katanya dengan susah payah.

"ne, ini makanan favoritku. ibuku dulu sering sekali memasakan ini untukku." Kataku sambil mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuknya.

"benarkah? Apa ini enak?" dia sedikit mengunderestimatekan makanku dengan tatapn anehnya.

"Tentu.. coba saja, pasti kau akan ketagihan dan datang kesini lagi mencariku untuk memasakanya." kataku meyakinkannya.

" apa benar seenak itu?" katanya ragu.

"sudah jangan hanya menyelaku, makan saja atau mau kuhabiskan semua!" kataku kesal.

"ya, baiklah." Katanya singkat lalu mulai memakannya.

"bagaimana? Enakkan?

"hheemmpphhh,,,, maihhaaa jeogpmal maishaaaa!" katanya dengan mulut penuh

" ini daging apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk daging rendang.

"ah, itu rendang. Itu juga masakan khas negaraku. Rasanya enak sekali tapi sedikit pedas. Apa kau suka pedas?" kataku.

"oohh,, ini daging sapi?" tanyanya lagi.

"ya, ini sapi. aku tidak makan daging selain ayam dan sapi heemin-ssi. Agamaku melarangnya." Jawabku.

"ah ne," jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil sepotong untuknya.

Raut mukanya berubah senang dan dia terus saja makan sampai mulutnya penuh. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

"yak heemin-ssi makanlah pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak kalau kau makan seperti itu." Kataku sambil tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

"hhmmpphhh…. Innhhiii ennhhhakhhh? Khhhauhh tahhk mahhhu mahhhan?" Katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"iya, aku akan makan tapi hentikan dulu cara makanmu yang seperti itu, kau membuatku tak bisa makan karena melihat tingkahmu itu.." kataku sambil kembali tertawa

" teruslah kau tertawa! akan aku habiskan semua makanan ini." Ancamnya padaku.

Karena tak mau kehabisan, maka aku mulai makan tapi aku masih kembalit tertawa saat melihatnya makan.

"mwo? Cepat makan! Teriaknya galak.

Lalu kami berdua makan dengan senang. Tak tampak sifatnya yang aneh kalau dia sedang seperti ini. Dia justru tampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang kegirangan karena baru mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Rasa kesalku padanya pun hilang seketika saat kulihat dia makan dengan lahap.

" aaahhhh,,,, kenyang…..! katanya puas.

"kau puas sekarang?" tanyaku

"ya, aku sudah puas!" jawabnya singkat.

"kalau begitu sekarang cepat kau tinggalkan rumahku, katamu kau mau pulang setelah makan kemarin tapi apa setelah kau kenyang kau malah tidur disini ,,, aish merepotkan saja" kataku menyindirnya,

"baik-baik aku akan pergi. Aku juga punya hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang." Katanya sambil berdiri dan meraih mantel dan topinya.

"ya sudah cepat sana!" kataku.

"kau ini tak sabaran sekali, aku pasti akan meninggalkan rumahmu." Katanya kesal

"ya sudah sana pulang kalau begitu!kenapa masih disini?" ketusku.

"hhah! anak ini, kau akan menyesal nanti telah mengusirku keluar." Katanya sebelum pergi.

"hhahh! apa? Menyesal? Justru aku akan lebih menyesal kalau aku tak mengusirmu sekarang! Sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat pergi" kataku sambil mendorongnya keluar.

Karena aku tak hati-hati , aku tersandung karpet dan hampir jatuh. Dan tepat saat itu dia dengan sigap menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh mencium lantai.

"isshh! kau ini, bisa tidak jalan dengan hati-hati. Umurmu sudah berapa mengapa jalan saja masih bisa tersandung! Dasar anak kecil bodoh!" omelnya

"deg,deg,deg,deg…" kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang dan tak beraturan.

"aaiiggooo…kenapa aku jadi tegang begini?" batinku

"lalu kenapa juga aku deg-degan begini! Hhaaiiss dasar jantung bodoh! Berhentilah bersikap tidak normal!". Sungutku kesal

"yak! Kau ini mendengarku tidak!" bentakknya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aku dengar! Kau pikir aku ini tuli apa tak bisa dengar. kau berteriak seperti itu tepat diatas telingaku, babbo!" kataku kesal.

"sudah cepat pergi!" kataku lagi setelah aku melepaskan tangannya yang menopangku dan kembali berdiri.

"oohh astaga… Apa ini! aku sudah menolongmu tapi kau malah membentak dan mengusirku. Baiklah aku pergi. Jangan rindu padaku!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan sejenak kemudian hilang.

Kudengar langkahnya menuruni tangga. Semakin lama semakin pelan dan akhirnya tak terdengar lagi.

"akhirnya dia sudah pergi." Batinku.

"kenapa dengan jantungku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia memegang tanganku tadi? Aneh?" fikirku.

. "Mungkin ini karena aku terlambat makan jadi jantungku jadi begini." Pikirku.

Setelah membereskan sisa makan malam tadi, kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya sholat, maka aku langsung bersiap menjalankan ibadah wajibku ini. Setelah sholat tak lupa aku berdoa dan berterima kasih pada-Nya atas hari ini.

"semoga hari esok lebih baik" kataku.

Setelah itu aku langsung mengecek tasku untuk memeriksa tugas tapi ternyata tak ada yang perlu kukerjakan maka, kuputuskan untuk langsung tidur saja. Walupun ini masih jam 9.30 malam. Ku atur alaramku seperti bisaa agar aku tidak kesiangan esok lalu pergi tidur.

HEECHUL POV

"anak itu lucu sekali."

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku langsung menelpon teukki hyung untuk mengantikanku siaran hari ini.

"yoboseo heenim, kau dimana?"tanyanya diseberang sana

"aku masih di korea, hyung." Jawabku seenaknya

"aish! Aku serius!" katanya

"aku dua rius malah!" jawabku enteng.

"ya sudah terserah kau saja. Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam apa kau membuat ulah diluar?" katanya khawatir.

"yak! kau ini kenapa bertanya seperti itu. Nanti saja aku ceritakan saat kita bertemu didorm, sekarang tolong gantikan aku siaran bersama eunhyuk di sukira ya, besok aku akan mentraktirmu." Kataku merayunya.

"apa? Sekarang?" tanyanya.

"besok! Ya, sekarang lah hyung. Ayolah kumohon." Pintaku padanya.

"arra, aku juga sudah berniat menggantikanmu tadi. Ya sudah cepat pulang dan ceritakan padaku semuanya nanti." Katanya.

"ok boss!" jawabku senang.

Setelah itu aku menutup telponku dan menunggu taksi dan bersiap pulang ke dorm. Tak berapa lama taksi yang ku tunggu datang dan aku langsung naik dan pulang. Kira-kira 20 menit aku sudah sampai di depan dorm dan langsung masuk.

"hyung kau dari mana saja? Kenapa dari kemarin kau tak pulang?" kata wookie cemas

"iya hyung, kami khawatir tau! Kata sungmin menimpali.

"aish, kalian ini. Aku sedang ada urusan. Lagi pula kemarin kan jadwalku sedang kosong maka aku pergi main."jawabku

"kau pergi kemana hyung? Kenapa kau tak mengajak kami?" kata siwon yang baru selesai mandi

"yak! Kalian cerewet sekali! Aku mau mandi. Kalau mau Tanya-tanya tunggu aku selesai mandi." Jawabku cuek sambil ngeloyor menuju kamar mandi di kamarku.

Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawabanku. Mereka tak ada yang marah walaupun aku sering membentak-bentak mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah hafal dengan sifatku yang seenaknya begini. Terkadang aku juga merasa tak enak setelah marah-marah tanpa alasan dan membentaki mereka, tapi ini lah aku seorang yang mudah sekali berubah mood setiap saat. "Seperti kataku tuhan itu adil dia menciptakan ku begitu sempurna tapi menyisakan sedikit sifat tak sabaran padaku! Oh come on no bodys perfect right?"

Badanku rasanya nyaman sekali setelah mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu aku sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi tidur karena besok aku ada jadwal pagi. Tapi ada yang menggangguku.

"meow,,meow,,,meow,,,,"

Kudengar suara heebum, bangshin dan si kecil champange kucing-kucing kesayanganku.

"kalian kenapa sayang? kangen appa, ne?" kataku sambil membelai mereka.

Aku mengambil heebum . Dia bergelut manja dalam dekapanku. Kurasa dia memang merindukanku. " aku juga rindu padamu heebumie…" kataku sambil mencium dan membelainya.

Lalu setelah menggendong dan bermain dengannya sebentar lalu aku memasukkanya ke kandang dan member meraka makan.

"kalian pasti kelaparan kan? Seharian kau pasti tak makan? Mereka pasti lupa padamu kan? " kataku padanya. Dia makan lahap sekali.

"ah benar, kau lapar ya? Makan yang banyak,ya. Maaf aku tak memberimu makan dengan benar ya" kataku menyesal.

"meow,,,meow,,,," sahutnya seakan mengerti dengan perkataanku. Lalu aku melihatnya makan sampai habis.

"hyung, kau sudah makan?" Tanya wookie padaku.

"ne, aku sudah makan. " jawabku.

"oh, benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Padahal aku masak enak hari ini. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mau tidur sekarang hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"ne, setelah mereka selesai makan, aku akan pergi tidur. Sudah kalian makan saja sana." Kataku padanya.

"ne, arraso hyung. Selamat tidur" katanya.

"hhemmm,, good night" jawabku sok inggris.

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan aku pergi tidur. Awalnya aku menaruh heebum di kandangnya tapi aku urungkan niatku dan membuka kandang dan mengambilnya untuk tidur denganku sebagai tanda permintaan maafku.

"kau boleh tidur denganku, angap ini sebagai rasa bersalahku hari ini ya." Kataku sambil memeluknya.

Lalu kami berdua naik ke kasur. Karena aku tak punya teman sekamar maka tak ada yang protes dengan apa yang aku lakukan walupun ada juga aku tak akan perduli kalau mereka memprotesku.

"ayo tidur heebum. Aku lelah sekail hari ini." Kataku lalu terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

"heenim-ah. Ayo bangun! Katamu kau ada jadwal pagi ini.." katanya padaku.

"eegghh,,, ya,ya aku bangun, hyung!" jawabku sambil mengucek mataku mencoba membukanya.

"cepat mandi, dan sarapan. Wookie-ah sudah masak makanan untuk kita semua" kata teukki hyung padaku.

"ne," jawabku singkat.

Setelah dia keluar kamar, aku langsung mandi dan bersiap ke acaraku pagi ini. 20 menit kemudian aku sudah siap. Tak lupa aku memberikan heebum makanan dan menciumya sebantar dan turun ke bawah.

" harum sekali, kau masak apa wookie-ah?" Tanyaku padanya saat masuk ruang makan.

"ah, kau sudah turun rupanya hyung, aku masak sup daging pagi ini. Ayo cepat makan ini masih hangat." Kata wookie padaku.

"baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar.' Kataku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat yesung.

"hyung, kemarin malam kenapa kau tak pulang?" kata yesung padaku.

"oh, itu…" kataku sambil memasukan sesendok nasi dan sup kemulutku.

" kau berjanji padaku akan menceritakanya padaku semalam, tapi saat aku pulang dengan eunhyuk kau sudah tidur, sekarang cepat cerita. Kami ingin tau kau main kemana. " kata teukki hyung padaku.

" awalnya kemarin aku hanya ingin pergi menemui hongki, tapi ditengah jalan kalian tau aku bertemu siapa?" kataku mencoba membuat mereka penasaran.

"siapa hyung?" kata donghae ingin tahu.

" kau ingat jung hee?" tanyaku.

"mwo? jung hee-ssi. Bukankah dia anak dari pengusaha kaya itu hyung?" kata eunhyuk.

"ya benar. Dia kemarin menyuruh orang-orangnya mengejarku." Kataku.

"kenapa?" Tanya wookie dari dapur.

"kalian tahu kan orang tuanya sudah memintaku secara langsung untuk memulai hubungan dengan putrinya tapi aku tak mau. Makanya dia ingin memaksaku dengan segala cara." ceritaku.

"ahh,, gadis macam apa dia?" kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"ya, benar gadis macam apa yang berbuat serendah itu." Kata donghae menimpali.

"apa dia sejelek itu hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun masih dengan psp di tanganya tanpa melihatku.

"hhhmmm,,, sudah ku bilang tak ada gadis secantik aku di korea!" jawabku cuek sambil terus makan.

"aish'" kata enhyuk, donghae, dan leeteuk bersamaan.

Lalu kau kemana kemarin? Tanya yesung padaku

"ceritanya panjang! tapi intinya ditengah pelarianku, aku bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang anehnya juga kuajak berlari bersamaku."jawabku sambil terus makan

"MWO? Jadi dia tau kau siapa hyung?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"ani, kan aku pakai masker waktu aku menyamar jadi dia tak tahu siapa aku. Dan kalian tahu dia adalah ELF dan Petals! Dia bahkan memuji kalian saat dia bersamaku.

"benarkah hyung?" kata donghae

"hemm,,, dan yang lucunya lagi dia memujiku tanpa tahu aku sedang berhadapan denganya dan mendengar langsung semua celotehanya tentangku, aku inilah, aku itulah,,. Hhaaahhhhaaaahhaaaa!" tawaku meledak saat aku mengingatnya memuji-muji diriku.

"dia pasti langsung pingsan saat dia tahu kalau orang yang sedang dia puji mendengarkan pujianya langsung!" kata teuki hyung memberi pendapat.

"ya, kupikir juga begitu. Hhahhhaahhhaaahhhaa….! Kalian harus lihat dia! Dia lucu sekali dan dia juga pandai memasak oh iya dia juga bukan orang korea, dia orang,,,, hheemmmm?mana ya…. Ind..si …. a… Apa ya?" kataku berfikir sebntar

"Indonesia kah?" Kata shindong.

"ah ya, itu, Indonesia. Masakanya enak sekali."kataku sambil tersenyum

"benarkah? Apa seenak itu hyung?" kata wookie.

"hem,, masakanya enak."

"lalu kau mengajaknya pergi kemana hyung?" Tanya shindong.

"aku mengajaknya berlari." Jawabku singkat

"berlari? Apa kalian berlari semalaman?" Tanya donghae heran

"aish… aniyo! Aku hanya mengajaknya olah raga sebentar mengelilingi seoul dengan cara yang berbeda karena aku sedang bosan waktu itu. Jadi kuajak saja dia bermain bersamaku.

"lalu?" Tanya kyuhyun masih dengan psp di tangannya.

"dia pingsan." Jawabku singkat

"MWO? PINGSAN!" kata teuki histeris.

"YA! Bisa tidak kau tidak teriak di diatas telingaku! Kau pikir aku tuli apa!

"lalu bagaimana?" Tanya yesung tenang.

"bagaimana apanya? Ya aku tolong dia dan menggendongnya ke taman dekat situ untuk istirahat aku bahkan memangku kepalanya lama sekali sampai kakiku kesemutan." Kataku.

"jinjja?" Tanya wookie

" ah sudahlah! Kenapa kalian Tanya-tanya terus! Pokoknya sekarang dia tidak apa-apa. Bahkan kemarin dia sudah membalasku dengan mengunciku di rumahnya seharian." Jawabku kesal mengingat perbuatan nya kemarin.

" bagaimana bisa hyung?" kata eunhyuk heran

"mana ku tahu, setelah aku keluar dia sudah mengunci rumahnya tanpa tau aku ada disana. Makanya aku tak pulang seharian kemarin. Sudahlah aku berangkat dulu! Kalian terlalu banyak Tanya." Putusku seenaknya. Meninggalkan banyak guratan penasaran di wajah-wajah mereka semua di meja makan. Tapi sudahlah akau sudah malas cerita lagi.

Aku segera pergi menuju tempatku shooting. Pagi ini aku ada jadwal tapeing acara reality show terbaru dari SM. Aku meninggalkan dorm sekitar jam 9 pgi dan mulai berkutat dengan jadwalku pagi ini.

KARINA POV

Ku buka mataku perlahan setelah aku mendengar bunyi alaramku yang memekakkan telinga. Aku sengaja mensettingnya dengan suara paling keras karena aku sadar kalau aku susah sekali bangun kalau tidak begini.

"sekarang sudah waktunya subuh ya? Cepat sekali malam ini berlalu. Padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan heechul oppa! Hhah!" kataku kesal. Lalu aku segera bangun dan menunaikan kewajibanku.

Aku tak berniat tidur lagi karena aku ingin masak pagi ini. Meski jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 7 aku masih berkutat dengan masakanku. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin masak ayam bumbu balado seperti yang bisaa ibu masakan untukku. Baru setengah jam kemudian aku bisa menyelesaikan masakanku. Aku segera mandi dan bersiap sarapan lalu berangkat kuliah. Setelah sarapan dengan cepat aku segera berangkat ke kampus.

Seperti biasa aku naik bus kesana.

"anyeong maeri-ah sapaku pada sahabatku.

"ne,anyong ina-ah" balasnya.

Lalu kami berdua berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"hai, ina-ah" panggil maeri ditengah jam pelajaran .

" ne, " jawabku.

"setelah kelas ini mau tidak kau temani aku makan?" aku ingin keluar denganmu. Aku yang akan traktir" ajaknya.

"hhhmm…. Baiklah. Memang kita akan makan dimana?"

" kita ke mall saja ya sekalian kau temani aku belanja otthe?" tanyanya padaku.

"ok!" jawabku singkat.

Akhirnya jam kuliahku selesai. Aku dan maeri segera pergi ke department store di pusat kota. Seperti kata maeri padaku kami makan dulu baru belanja. Hari ini maeri belanja banyak sekali.

"Ya… maeri-ah….! Apa kau belum puas belanja? Kakiku sudah pegal mengikutimu dari tadi" kataku putus asa.

"aaiisshhh… kau ini. memang kau tak pernah belanja sebelumnya ina-ah? Masa baru sebentar kau sudah kecapekan? Payah!" katanya menghinaku.

" tapi ini sudah banyak sekali maeri-ah. Istirahat sebentar ya,, kalau tidak aku bisa pingsan. Kataku memelas padanya.

"arra,arra ayo kita cari tempat untuk istirahat.

Lalu kami berdua beristirahat di depan sebuah toko pakain pria. Dari tokonya yang bagus bisa terlihat kalau barang yang di jual adalah barang-barang dari brand terkenal. Maeri pergi meninggalkanku karena dia teringat kalu dia lupa membeli satu barang di lantai atas. Dia mengajakku tapi aku menolaknya karena kakiku masih pegal setelah mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"aaahhhh…." Kataku sambil melepaskan sepatuku dan memijat kakiku yang pegal.

"dasar maeri, kalau tau begini jadinya aku tak akan mau kau ajak kesini kalau aku hanya akan kau ajak berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini." Gerutuku kesal.

Lalu sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"kakimu kenapa anak kecil?" kata sebuah suara yang sepertinya pernah kudengar.

"ha?" jawabku sambil menengok kesamping diamana suara itu berasal. Kulihat ada seseorang dengan jas putih dan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya. Awalnya aku tak mengenalinya tapi setelah aku semakin melihat aku tahu siapa dia.

"YA! Heemin-ssi! Sedang apa kau disini." Kataku

" ciss kau ini ditanya apa jawabmu apa? ckckckck" katanya sambil geleng kepala.

" oh, aku sedang menemani temanku belanja" jawabku sambil terus memijat kakiku.

"lalu kenapa kau disini sendiri? Dimana temanmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"dia masih belanja, tapi kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi mengikutinya. Aku heran bagaimana seorang wanita bisa begini kuat berjalan kalau belanja. Tapi saat ada perlombaan olah raga mereka belagak tidak kuat. Hhaah! Menipu!" kataku kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"hhhahhhahahhhhaahhh…."

"YA! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu heemin-ssi! Memang aku sedang melucu?" teriakku kesal.

"ani, tapi ekspresi mukamu lucu sekali." Katanya

"hah! Kenapa setiap kau datang aku jadi sebal ya!" kataku padanya diikuti dengan sebuah lirikan.

"MWO? Kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang salah?" tanyanya heran.

"aahhhrrgggggghhh!"

"YA! Kau ini seperti orang gila saja!" katanya

" aku lelah sekai, oohh….sunguh melelahkan." Kataku kesal

" ya sudah pulang saja sana kalau kau lelah." Katanya singkat.

"aku sangat ingin tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan temanku disini heemin-ssi. Tak apalah aku tunggu saja sampai dia selesai belanja." Kataku padanya.

"ya sudah, terserah kau saja." Katanya lagi.

"oh,iya. Sedang apa kau disini? Tanyaku.

"oohh,,, aku ingin membeli pakaian di toko ini dan aku melihatmu jadi kuputuskan untuk mengganggumu sebentar. Hhahhhaahhaa…." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"YAK! Jadi kau kesini Cuma ingin menggodaku dasar! Kau ini. Sudah tua masih saja bertingkah seperti ini. Kau pikir aku ini mainanmu apa?" kataku sebal.

"hhahhhhhaaaahhhaahhhaaaaaa"

Dia malah semakin tertawa melihatku jengkel padanya.

"YAK! Berhenti tertawa! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu" ancamku.

"hhahh,,, hhaaahhaaaa. ….. ne…. Jangan pergi dulu. Temani aku sebentar." Katanya berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"memang kau juga sedang menunggu orang?" tanyaku padanya.

"hheemmm…." Jawabnya singkat.

Lalu sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"ini minumanmu, apa kita akan pergi setelah ini? Atau kau masih ingin ketempat lain?" Tanya lelaki itu padanya.

"aniyo, kita pulang saja. Aku capek seharian ini." Katanya.

"baiklah, ayo." Ajaknya.

" aku pulang dulu ya, anak kecil. Jangan meniangis ya kalau aku pergi, katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"hhiiissshhh! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku bukan anak kecil!" teriakku.

"arra, arra. Aku pergi anyeong!." Katanya.

"pergi yang jauh dan tak usah muncul-muncul lagi dihadapanku kau ahjusi jelek!" jawabku ketus.

Lalu dia melangkah pergi tapi dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arahku.

"waeyo?" kataku.

" aku lupa, ini untukmu." Katanya sambil memberiku minuman yang tadi dia bawa.

"kau pasti lelah dan haus. Jadi minumlah ini." Imbuhnya.

"eh,,, eehhmm….gomawo,, eegghh… kenapa kau jadi baik?." Jawabku sambil menerima minuman darinya.

"ciisshhh aku memang orang baik tahu! Dasar gadis aneh. Aku jahil kau marah, aku baik eh kau malah curuga! Aigoo….sudahlah aku pergi." Sungutnya kesal.

"hati-hati heemin-ssi" kataku.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganya padaku.

Lalu dia benar-benar pergi kali ini. Entah kenapa hatiku tersentuh dengan perhatian kecilnya tadi. Sifatnya kali ini lebih baik daripada awal kita bertemu beberapa waktu lalu. Saat aku akan berdiri aku lihat ada sebuah ponsel di sampingku.

"ponsel siapa ini? Fikirku.

"apa ini milik heemin-ssi ya?" batinku.

"kalau iya bagaimana cara aku mengembalikanya? Aaiiggoo… dia selalu saja merepotkan!". Lalu terfikir olehku untuk mengumumkannya di kantor informasi siapa tahu heemin-ssi masih disekitar sini dan bisa mendengarkan pesanku.

Lalu aku mulai mencari kantor informasi. Aku cukup lama mencarinya karena aku belum terlalu hafal dengan mall ini.

"dimana tempatnya ya? Kataku bingung.

Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanya tapi saat aku akan kesana tiba-tiba ponsel di tanganku berbunyi.

"yoboseo? Kata seseorang diseberang sana.

"ne, yoboseo." jawabku. Apa ini kau heemin-ssi?" tayaku ragu.

"ah, ini pasti kau ina-ssi. Jadi kau yang menemukan ponselku?. Katanya dengan nada lega.

"ah, ne. tadi kau meninggalkanya saat kita bertemu tadi. Aku baru saja akan mengumumkanya di ruang informasi tapi kau sudah menelponku." Terangku.

"untunglah kau yang menemukanya. Terimakasih sudah mau memungutnya." Katanya.

"ah, ne gwenchanayo. Apa kau akan mengambilnya mumpung aku masih di tempat kita bertemu tadi." Kataku padanya.

"aniyo, aku masih ada janji sekarang, bisakah kau membawanya dulu nanti akan ku ambil ketempatmu?"

"eemmhhhh…" aku masih belum bisa memutuskan.

"ayolah, nanti kau akan ku traktir sebagai rasa terima kasihku" bujuknya.

"ah,, arra! Aku akan membawanya dulu."jawabku akhirnya

"gomawo, ina-ssi. Aku akan segera mengambilnya" katanya senang.

"ok!" lalu telepon mati dan aku kembali melanjutkan memunggu sahabatku yang sedang asik belanja.

"hhaahhh! Lama sekali maeri, apa sih yang dia beli!" kataku kesal.

Saat aku masih mengomel kesal karena harus menemaninya belanja dan menunggunya lama, marei akhirnya datang juga. Tapi kulihat wajahnya tak secerah saat dia meninggalkanku tadi

"waeyo maeri-ah? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku padanya.

"hhhaaahhhh…..! aku ,sebal… dasar wanita sialan! Awas kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi nanti!" gerutunya kesal tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaanku.

"hei, kau ini kenapa maeri-ah?" ulangku.

"ini semua karena wanita yang merebut sepatuku tadi. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" katanya kesal.

"jinnja? Siapa dia maeri-ah?" tanyaku

" aku juga tak tahu siapa dia, yang aku tahu dia pasti anak orang kaya. Karena dia dijaga oleh beberapa bodyguard! Dia curang sekali! Menggunakan orang-orang besar itu untuk bersaing melawanku.

"ah! Arasso…. Ya sudahlah maeri-ah. Lain kali pasti kau dapat yang lebih bagus dari itu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang saja. Apa kau tidak capek dari tadi berkeliling mall ini terus-menerus? Tanyaku.

"kau benar ina-ah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Kita pulang saja. Awas nanti kalau aku bertemu lagi denganya, akan kujambak rambutnya!" katanya masih dengan nada sangat kesal,

"iya, aku tahu! Ayo pulang." Ajakku berusaha meredam amarahnya.

Akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan dia masih saja mengomel tentang wanita tadi. omelanya baru berhenti saat kereta kami sudah sampai. kami harus berpisah karena bus yang menuju rumah kami tidak sama.

"baiklah, maeri-ah…. Kita berpisah sampai disini ya… hati hati dijalan" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku mengantarnya naik bus. Maeri hanya melambai lemah, mungkin dia masih kesal karea kejadian tadi. Tak berselang lama busku juga tiba dan 25 menit kemudian aku sudah sampai dihalte dekat rumahku. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku sampai di rumahku.

"hhhahhh,,,,,,, capek! Kakiku rasanya mau copot. Lelah sekali…..! kupijit kakiku sambil mengomel sendiri merutuki nasibku hari ini. Mungkin karena kelelahan karena belanja dan terus mengomel sejak tadi akhirnya aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun karena aku denganr suara ponsel yang memekakan telingaku. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam aku mencoba mencarinya.

"hhahh! Siapa yang masih iseng telepon malam-malam begini! Brengsek!" makiku.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya dan segera saja ku semprot orang yang mengganguru tidurku ini.

"YA! Apa kau ini kurang kerjaan! Kenapa kau telepon malam-malam?" umpatku padanya.

"ah, mianhaeyo ina-ssi. Aku pasti sudah menggangu tidurmu." Kata sebuah suara yang aku yakin pasti adalah heemin-ssi.

"ah,,,, heeemin-ssi." Jawabku singkat.

"ne, ini aku. Maaf kalau aku sudah menggangumu, tapi jika kau tak keberatan bisakah aku mengambil ponselku malam ini karena aku takut ada telepon penting untukku." Katanya lembut.

"ne, kapan akan kau ambil?" tanyaku malas.

"sekarang aku sudah dibawah. Boleh aku naik?" tanyanya.

"MWO?jinjjara? Kau sudah dibawah?" kataku kaget.

"ne, bolehkah?" katanya lagi.

"hhmmm,,,, naiklah aku juga sudah bangun." Jawabku.

Lalu telepon terputus. Kuletakkan ponsel tadi dan aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di kursi. Lalu kudengar pintuku diketuk.

"ina-ssi, apa kau didalam?"

aku membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"apa aku sudah mengganggumu ina-ssi?" katanya.

"tak apa, oiya, ini milikmu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan ponsel miliknya.

"gomawo, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar." Katanya sambil meraih ponsel ditanganku. Sikapnya yang sopan tadi berubah menjengkelkan.

"YA! Kenapa kau ini,kembalikan!" kataku berang.

" sebentar, aku hanya pinjam sebentar." Katanya lalu berdiri mencoba menghalangiku merebutnya. Karena aku kalah tinggi darinya maka aku tak bisa meraih tanganya.

"YA! Heemin-ssi! Kembalikan atau aku akan membunuhmu!" kataku geram

"kau ini pelit sekali. Aku hanya pinjam sebentar kau sudah mau membunuhku."

"hhhhaahhhhhh!" teriakku.

"Kembalikan,,,,, awas kau! harusnya tadi kubuang saja kalau akhirnya kau begini. Apa kau ini kurang kerjaan ha? Kenapa tiap kau ada aku selalu jadi marah! Dasar!

"hahhaahh,,, memang aku sengaja!" katanya cuek.

"sudahlah ini ku kembalikan. Aku hanya ingin minta nomormu saja." Baiklah aku pergi, terimakasih!" katanya lalu ngeloyor pergi meninggalkanku yang masih kesal.

"dasar orang annnneeehhh! Teriakku

"kenapa kau tidak minta baik-baik padaku saja! Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini hah! Dasar orang aneh!" teriaku marah

tapi yang kudengar hanya suara tawanya saja. Mendengarnya tertawa begitu senang aku makin sebal padanya.

"harusnya ku buang saja ponselnya! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih, sudah ditolong malah mengerjaiku."

Karena jengkel, mataku yang tadinya mengantuk kini sepenuhnya terjaga. Aku berusaha kembali tidur tapi sepertinya mataku ini tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"brengsek!" teriaku.

Heechul P.O.V

Tawaku meledak saat aku melihat mukanya yang sebal. Entah kenapa aku begitu suka melihat ekspresi mukanya yang seperti itu.

"hhahhhhaahhaaaaaaaaa,,,,, dia lucu sekali.

Lalu aku meneruska perjalanku ke sukira untuk menemani eunhyuk and teuki hyung siaran malam ini. Setelah brefing sebentar, kami mulai siaran.

"selamat malam, yorobeun….! Bagaimana malammu…! Kata enuhyuk mengawali acara.

"tema kita Hari ini adalah arti idola buat fans dan sebaliknya.." Sambung leeteuk.

"dan hari ini bintang tamu kita adalah… boyfriend!" sambungku.

Lalu kami mulai menanyakan pendapat mereka mengenai fans dan artinya bagi karir dan hidup mereka. Jawaban mereka beragam tapi pada intinya sama. Lalu kami break iklan. 5 menit kemudian kami siaran lagi.

"ok kita akan buka line untuk penggemar sekarang. Kita lihat siapa yang akan curhat malam ini tentang idolanya." Kataku

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, setelah line dibuka banyak sekali fans yang mengantri di line dan berebut ingin bicara pada kami semua. Lalu sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"yoboseo,," katanya.

Aku langsung mengambil line tersebut dari eunhyuk yang hampir mengambilnya karena aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

"ne, yoboseo." Jawabku dengan senyum tersungging dan suaraku tercekat karena menahan tawaku.

" selamat malam, dengan siapa aku bicara? Apakah ini heechul-ssi?" tanyanya

"ne, ini aku. Siapa ini?" tanyaku basa basi padahal aku tau pasti siapa dia.

"jinjja? kkyyaaaa! Aku senang sekali!' katanya girang tak karuan membuat seisi studio ikut tertawa.

"ne, ini aku. apa kau fansku? Kenapa kau begitu senang saat tau ini aku." tanyaku padanya masih dengan tawa-tawa kecil.

"tentu… aku adalah fansmu heechul-ssi." Jawabnya mantab.

" apa ini kali pertama kau menelpon kemari? Kenapa kau terdengar begitu gembira…?" kataku.

"hhhmmmm,,, karena aku baru 3 bulan di korea tapi aku sudah jadi fansmu bertahun-tahun heechul-ssi." Terangnya padaku.

"jinjja? Wah senangnya. Oh iya, apa pendapatmu tentang tema kita hari ini?" tanyaku.

"eehhmm,, arti idola buat fans ya….?" Katanya ragu.

"ne, apa menurutmu?" kataku berusaha meminta pendapatnya.

"idola ya, arti idola terutama super junior buatku adalah udara,,," jawabnya.

"udara?" Tanya teukki hyung.

"ne, oppadeul adalah udara segar, yang kuhirup dan membuatku bertahan hidup karenanya,,," katanya menanggapi pertanyaan teukki hyung.

" menarik," kataku menganggapi komentarnya.

"benar, pendapatmu sangat menyentuh. Lalu kenapa kau fikir kami adalah udara? Apa kami sepenting itu untukmu?" Tanya eunhyuk ikut angkat bicara.

"tentu saja, kalian adalah hal terpenting setelah keluargaku di dunia ini." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

"gomaowo,, atas cintamu untuk kami." Kata teukki hyung terharu.

"kami para elf juga berterima kasih atas semuanya yang telah kalian berikan pada kami. Berjanjilah pada kami kalian akan terus sehat, dan tak pernah terpisah." Katanya dengan suara tercekat mungkin dia juga ikut terharu.

"ne, kami janji akan terus ada selamanya….. apa kau senang?" kataku

"eeuugg…..!"jawabnya mantap.

"lalu siapa member faforitmu di super junior? Tanyaku iseng.

"aku suka semua,,, tapi aku adalah petals."jawabnya.

"jinjja? Waahhh aku senang sekali….." kataku girang.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"tanyaku lagi

"tentu, aku sangat mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku." Jawabnya malu.

"YA! Tadi kau bilang super junior penting buatmu. Kenapa sekarang hanya heechul hyung yang kau cintai?" kata eunhyuk pura-pura cemburu.

"aniyo, aku mencintai kalian semua. Kalian semua selau jadi jadi nomor 1 di hatiku. Tapi tetap hechull-ssi yang nomor 1.a yang lainya urut abjad berikutnya… hhaahhhaahhaaa" tawanya meledak saat dia mengatakannya.

Mendengar kata-katanya yang sepontan dan begitu terus terang membuatku senang padahal ini bukan kali pertama ada wanita yang mengatakan aku ini yang nomor satu baginya. Tapi entahlah aku senang sekali. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku setelah aku semakin mengenalnya.

"kenapa aku begitu senang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya?" batinku bingung.

Bahkan aku tak memperhatikan saat eunhyuk dan teukki hyung terus memprotesnya. Kurasakan ada sisi hatiku yang menghangat saat kudengar suaranya.

"hyung!" bentak eunhyuk membangunkan aku dari lamunanku.

"YA! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu kau fikir aku tuli?" kataku kaget.

"habis kau hanya diam saja." Jawabnya.

"oh iya dari tadi kita sudah banyak bicara, tapi kami belum tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku

"jinjja? Mianhaeyo… anyeonghaseo chonen karina imninda, bagapseumninda." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"ah,, ina-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabku.

"ne, aku lebih senang lagi…..!"jawabnya girang.

"ok! Thanks for calling ina-ssi, tetap dukung super junior ya….!" Kata eunhyuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon kami.

"sure, I will." Katanya.

Lalu sambungan telepon putus. Kami menerima telpon bayak sekali malam ini. Banyak respon yang unik, menarik tak jarang juga yang menyentuh. Aku jadi semakin mencintai mereka. Elf dan petals sejatiku. Setelah 2 jam siaran kami mengakhiri acara dan pamit pulang pada para pendengar. Selama perjalana kami, aku masih saja memikirkan dia, gadis mungil yang belakangan mulai mengusik hariku. Tiba-tiba timbul niatku untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

"_Hai! anak kecil… ? HM." _

Lalu kukirim pesanku padanya. Karena tak ada jawaban aku kirim lagi smsku berkali-kali padahal biasanya saat ada orang yang tak membalas sms dariku aku langsung menghapus nomernya dari ponselku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak kesal ya?" batinku bingung tapi aku tak perduli keinginanku saat ini hanya untuk menggangunya.

"_YA! Kau ini! Apa kau tak punya kerjaan? Kau bisa membuat ponselku rusak gara-gara smsmu!" _jawabnya.

Dari tulisaanya aku tahu dia kesal padaku tapi aku tak gentar. Lalu ku kirim lagi pesan padanya

"_habis siapa suruh kau tak balas smsku!" _jawabku lagi.

"_kau siapa? Kenapa aku harus balas smsmu! tidak penting!"_ jawabnya ketus

"_hhaaaisssshh! Dasar kau ini apa kau tak bisa sedikit lembut seprti wanita-wanita yang lain. Kenapa sifatmu buruk sekali! Ckckcckck"_ jawabku berusaha semakin membuatnya kesal.

"_apa perdulimu! Dasar orang aneh!"_ jawabnya.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri saat aku terima balasan darinya. Tindakanku ini membuat eunhyuk dan teukki hyung penasaran

"heenim-ah, kau sedang smsan dengan siapa? Kenapa kau begitu senang?" tanyanya ingin tahu

"apa kau sedang sms wanita hyung? Tanya eunhyuk tak kalah ingin tahu.

"ahh,,, tidak!" kataku mengelak.

"tapi kenapa kau begitu senang?" kata eunhyuk penasaran.

"YA! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Sudah sana menyetir saja yang benar! Kataku ketus.

Lalu mereka berdua diam. Aku masih saja terus mengganggunya dengan smsku yang menjengkelkan dan ternyata dia juga menanggapinya. Isinya memang tidak ada yang baik tapi entah kenapa melihat balasanya aku jadi tersenyum senang.

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di dorm. Aku langsung turun dan naik ke atas meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih heran dan penasaran. Setelah mandi dan ganti pakaian aku mulai lagi mengganggunya.

"_YA! Baiklah sedikit padaku.. kenapa dari tadi kau terus marah padaku."_ Kataku. Tak berselang lama dia balas

"_apa peduliku! Kau ini memang pantas dimarahi! Sudah aku mau tidur, aku tak mau besok kesiangan gara-gara kau! Awas kalau aku keisangan besok akan kucari kau dan kubunuh!"_ jawabnya.

"_wah, aku harus melapor pada polisi kalau begitu! Aku diancam!"_ jawabku.

Aku tertawa keras sekali sampai-sampai yesung yang sedang tidur dikamar sebelah datang kekamarku.

"hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"ah, ne! aku baik. waeyo? tanyaku

"oh, kukira kau mengigau hyung. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepatlah tidur hyung ini sudah malam besok jadwalmu padat bukan?" katanya mengingatkanku.

"ne, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Sudah sana kau juga harus tidur kau juga banyak jadwal kan? Kataku.

"ne, selamat tidur hyung" katanya lalu kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi. Kulihat lagi ponselku dan kulihat dia membalas.

"_TERSERAH! AKU AKAN TETAP MEMBUNUHMU!"_ancamnya padaku.

"hhaaahhaahhaahhaaaaa" tawaku meledak. Karena sadar akan menimbulkan masalah aku berusaha menekan suara tawaku sampai-sampai perutku sakit. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam.

"ah, sudah malam rupanya." Kataku lalu megiriminya sms.

"_tidurlah! Sudah malam! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku!" _tak berselang lama dia membalas

"_terserah kau saja!"._

Setelah itu aku naik ke ranjang dengan senyum tersungging di bibirku. Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenak malam lama aku terlelap.

Karina P.O.V

"hhahh! Apa ini. Tidurlah? Kau pikir kau siapa!" kataku kesal.

"tapi kenapa juga aku dari tadi terus membalas smsnya? Aneh?".

Aku bingung sendiri menanggapi sikapku ini.

"aku tak mengenalnya, tak tahu wajahnya, bahkan setiap kali dia ada, dia hanya membuatku jengkel dan marah padanya. Tapi kenapa aku balas smsnya?" batinku heran.

"hhahh! Ina babbo!" kataku kesal akhirnya. Kesal karena tingkahku sendiri akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur karena memang sudah malam. Aku naik ke ranjang dan berusaha memejamkan mataku. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian indah hari ini mulai dari bertelpon ria dengan idolaku sampai bersms ria dengan heemin-ssi..,, tunggu siapa?

"kenapa aku senang?" batinku heran.

"aarrgghhhh! Sudahlah! Kataku akhirnya. Kucoba lagi untuk memejamkan mataku dan berhasil tak lama kemudian aku terlelap.

Author P.O.V

Mereka berdua kebingungan sendiri dengan sikap mereka yang aneh satu sama lain. Keduanya merasa ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya tapi semakin mereka ingin tahu kenapa, jawabanya makin sulit didapat. Semakin mereka berusaha melupakan tapi rasa itu semakin kuat muncul kepermukaan. Rasa apakah ini? Saranginghayo?

Hhaahhai… part dua selesai,, jeng,jeng,jeng… fiiuuffhh * lap kringet pakai kaos eunppa

Mian readersdul, author lama gaga update, aku baru abis tepar soalnya. Ini aja baru baikan. Sebenrnya ini ff udh lama di lappiy aku tapi berhubung chulppa lagi wamil aku jadi sedikit males nerusin. Tapi doakan saya dapet wangsit untuk chap selanjutnya ne,, see you in tne next chap….

Oiya jangan lupa komen yah,,, gmasahae, saranghae ^_^

Lee eun san,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Title: na do saranghae oppa!

Author: Lee eun san

Main cast: kim heechul, karina adila, lainya akan muncul sendiri sejalan dengan cerita. So just wait and see ( aihh? Sok inggris) (+_+)v

Genre: comedy romantic… niatnya…!

PART 3: saranghae…..

heechul P.O.V

"apa aku harus menunjukan padanya siapa aku sebenarnya? Apakah dia akan tetap tulus padaku saat dia tahu aku ini idolanya? atau akan sama seperti wanita lain yang hanya memanfaatkanku saja? Aaiishhh….." pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah aku akan jujur padanya tentang jati diriku sebenarnya atau tidak. Aku takut dia akan berubah saat dia tahu nanti. Aku tak ingin kehilanganya.

Dan sebagai akibatnya beberapa hari ini aku jadi sering uring-uringan sendiri. Yesung yang melihatku seperti ini akhirnya mendekatiku.

"hyung.. apa kau ada masalah? Tanyanya saat tak ada orang.

"ceritalah hyung, kulihat belakangan ini kau terlihat aneh." Katanya lagi.

"benarkah?" tanyaku sambil lalu berusaha mengacuhkan perhatianya padaku.

"ne, apa kau sedang dalam kesulitan? Apa aku bisa membantumu hyung?" tanyannya perhatian.

"apa sebaiknya aku cerita saja masalahku padanya ya..? toh yesung tak akan cerita pada siapapun kalau aku bilang ini rahasia. Bahkan dia juga merahasiakan apa yang hangeng katakan padanya sampai akhirnya dia keluar." Pikirku dalam.

"hyung….? "Katanya mencoba membuatku bicara.

"ya sudah kalau kau tak mau cerita sekarang, kalau kau sudah ingin cerita, aku siap mendengarkanmu dan aku janji tak akan menceritakanya pada siapapun tanpa seizinmu hyung." Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan kamarku.

"apa kau pernah jatuh cinta seungie?"

Dia berbalik dan menatapku heran. "mwo? Jatuh cinta?"

"ya, cinta. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanyaku.

Dia Nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

"hhmmm,,, aku tak yakin bisa menjawabnya hyung. Karena aku sendiri juga sudah lama tak merasakannya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Jawabnya meembalikkan sebuah pertanyaan padaku.

"aku juga tak yakin.. tapi aku sering rindu padanya tanpa sebab. Apa itu bias dibilang cinta, seungie?"

"jinjja? Siapa dia hyung? Apa dia sama seperti kita? Katanya. (baca arrtteeeiisss….)

"ani, dia orang bisa. Dia hanya mahasiswi biasa. "jawabku.

"diamana kau mengenalnya hyung? Apa ada yang mengenalkanya padamu?"

"ani, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ingat anak yang aku ceritakan waktu itu?"

"nugu ya? Apa anak yang kau ajak lari waktu itu?" katanya ragu.

"ne, dia." Jawabku.

Dia memeiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku "lalu kenapa kau bingung? Katanya

Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum mulai bicara padanya

"hah,,,,,, kau tahu seungie.., walaupun kami sudah semakin dekat sampai detik ini dia tak tahu siapa aku ini sebenarnya." Jawabku putus asa.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau merahasiakanya hyung?" katanya

"hhahh,,,, entahlah…..aku sendiri juga tak mau begini seungie, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan siapa aku ini sebenarnya. Tapi aku takut dia berubah, aku takut dia tak lagi tulus seperti sekarang." Jawabku pasrah dan sedikit putus asa.

"apa dia terlihat seperti itu hyung?" katanya lagi

"entahlah,,,, aku juga tak tahu. Dia terlihat sangat lugu dan polos saat bicara. Dia juga sangant spontan. Sifatnya itu lucu sekali. Kau tahu seungie, dia itu sangat menyenangkan." Kataku bersemangat saat aku mulai menceritakan pribadi ina pada yesung.

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar semua celotehku tentang ina

"ya sudah katakan saja padanya. Kau tahu hyung, hubungan yang diawali dengan sebuah kebohongan dan tipuan tak akan pernah jadi baik akhirnya. Ada pepatah bilang bahwa lebih baik katakan saja sejujurnya walupun itu dapat menyakitkan, karena sejujurnya hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah kebohongan itu sendiri." Katanya menasehatiku. Aku memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Pantas saja anak-anak suka bicara banyak dengannya sebab dia selalu bersikap bijaksana dalam menghadapi semua masalah. Dia mungkin memang lebih muda dariku, tapi cara berfikirnya jauh lebih dewasa dariku.

Senyumku terkembang setelah aku mendengar semua nasehatnya."kau benar seungie, baiklah aku akan jujur padanya. Terima kasih kau sudah membantuku seungie," kataku padanya.

"sudahlah hyung, kita ini kan keluarga. Jadi sesama anggota keluarga harus saling membantu, benarkan!" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamarku.

"baiklah, kim heechul! Kau harus katakana padanya hari ini! Kau harus jujur!" kataku mantab dalam hati.

Lalu kukirim sms padanya.

"_ina-ssi.. apa kau sibuk?"_ jantungku berdegup tak beraturan saat aku menunggu balasanya. Lalu dia membalas.

"_aniyo, aku libur hari ini. waeyo?"_ jawabnya.

Aku senang sekali karena aku ada kesempatan hari ini. Tapi melihat jadwalku yang cukup padat hari ini aku jadi kembali cemberut.

"sial, jadwalku padat sekali hari ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" umpatku kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Lalu yesung masuk ke kamarku lagi.

"pergilah hyung, malam ini biar aku yang mengantikanmu siaran. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dulu." Katanya tulus.

Aku kembali tersenyum setelah kudenganr yesung bicara. Dia seperti tahu jawaban atas semua permasalhanku.

"gomaowo, seungie. You save may live, you're the hero! Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti." Kataku senang.

"ne, akan aku tunggu itu."jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali meninggalkanku yang sedang senang sendirian. Lalu ku kirim lagi pesan padanya.

"_aku akan kerumahmu hari ini, aku rindu pada…. Kangkungmu!"_ aku tersenyum lebar setelah aku mengirimkanya.

"ina-ssi tunggu aku!" kataku dalam hati.

Karina P.O.V

"hhahh! Apa dia bilang rindu apa? Dasar!" gerutuku setelah menerima pesanya. Tapi sejurus kemudian aku tersenyum karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Tak tahu mengapa aku jadi rindu padanya, sudah sebulan kita tak bertemu.

"_aku akan datang nanti jam 8. Siapkan makanan yang enak untuk tamu istimewahmu ini ya"_ begitu bunyi pesan yang dia kirimkan barusan.

"dasar! Mana ada tamu yang datang hanya minta makan! Milih-milih lagi! Hhahh!" kataku sebal.

"baiklah, mari kita belanja, lagi pula bahan makan dirumah juga sudah menipis, aku sebaiknya belanja sekarang mumpung aku tak punya jadwal kuliah hari ini." Kataku lalu mengemasi dompet dan lain-lain kedalam tas. Setelah semuanya siap aku berangkat.

Hari ini aku belanja ke supermarket Indonesia karena aku ingin beli bahan-bahan yang tak bisa kudapatkan di sini. (angep aja di korea ade yaaa,,,, aku juga gak tau soalnya)* peace (+_+)v

Aku juga membeli lagi beberapa bungkus rendang kemasan karena aku kangen sekali dengan masakan indonesia. Aku beli beberapa ekor ikan,dan ayam. Aku juga membeli sekilo udang untuk masakanku hari ini. Selain bahan makanan aku juga membeli beberapa keperluanku lainya. Setelah yakin semua sudah terbeli, aku pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Dia… idolaku. Disana. Duduk dipojok dekat jendela. Sendirian meminum kopinya.

"ya tuhan! Ini pasti mimpi!" batinku tak percaya. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatapnya dari sini. Inilah kali pertama aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat aku melihat sosok sempurnanya.

"dia tampan," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku. Dan tiba-tiba dia menengok ke arahku.

"DEG! Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak! Dia… tersenyum! Padaku? Benarkah?" kataku tak percaya.

Heechul P.O.V

Aku tak akan tahu dia disana kalau saja aku tak mengarahkan mataku ke jalan. Kulihat dia disana, membawa banyak kantung sarat dengan isi di dalamnya. Dia terlihat cantik dengan hanya seorang yeoja sedrhana yang telah berhasil memporak-porandakan hatiku saat aku melihatnya. Mata kami beradu pandang cukup lama lalu tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum padanya. Kulihat dia tampak sangat terkejut melihatku disini, aku pun sama, aku juga terkejut bisa bertemu dengannya disini. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangar menyenagkan. Aku rasa aku tak perlu menunggu sampai nanti malam untuk mengatakan ini padanya. Kali ini tuhan menunjukan jalanya padaku. Saat aku sudah bersiap berdiri untuk menghampirinya muncul sebuah penggangu acara. seseorang yang kehadiranya sungguh tak pernah kuharapkan datang. Wanita ini datang lagi.

"oppa! Kau kemana saja!" katanya lalu berlari menghambur kepelukankau. Aku kaget sekali. Aku benar-benar sudah muak sekali melihatnya.

"kau ini apa-apaan ha!" kataku sedkit keras

Dia menatapku dengan muka manjanya yang sungguh menyebalkan.

"oppa, kenapa kau begini, aku ini kan akan segera jadi tunaganmu.." rengeknya.

"hhah! Gadis ini benar-benar.." lalu aku bersiap meninggalkanya. Ku arahkan lagi pandanganku ke arahnya, tapi dia sudah menghilang. Aku marah. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak kesal.

"YA! Kau bisa tidak berhenti mendekatiku jung hee! Aku tak suka padamu! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang HA!" teriakku membuat semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua. Untung suasanan café sedang sepi jadi hanya beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan yang mendengarkan aku berteriak keras padanya. Kulihat mata jung hee berkaca-kaca. Aku rasa aku sudah keterlaluan.

"jung hee, kumohon lepaskan aku!" kataku akhirnya.

"tak akan oppa! Kau adalah milikku. Kau hanya milikku! Tak akan kubiarkan yang lain memilikimu!" katanya tajam.

Persetan denganya. Aku sudah dalam ambang batas kesabaranku sekarang. Ini sudah cukup, aku sudah tak tahan padanya.

"terserah kau saja!" kataku dingin lalu aku meninggalkanya.

Aku berusaha mencari sosok ina diluar café, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kurasa dia sudah pergi jauh sekarang. Kuharap dia tidak salah paham dengan kejadian tadi.

"HHHAAHHH!BRENGSEK!" umpatku kesal

Karina P.O.V

Kulihat seorang gadis menghampiri dan memeluknya. Dia sangat cantik, rambutnya bagus, bajunya bagus,, pokoknya semuanya sempurna.

Entah kenapa aku masih saja berdiri disini menyaksikan momen mereka berdua. Aku bodoh bukan?

"cantik, dia sangat cantik" kataku dengan suara bergetar karena kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja aku lihat.

"mereka serasi." Kataku pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku sedih sekaligus senang karena akhirnya dia menemukan orang untuk menemani hidupnya.

"semoga kau bahagia oppa!" batinku. Kualihkan pikiranku darinya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanaku pulang. Setelah sampai dirumah aku mulai merapikan barang yang aku beli. Semua bahan makanan ku jejalkan di kulkasku yang kecil dan barang lainya ku masukkan ke lemari penyimpanan. Ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan heemin-ssi aku jadi bisa sedikit terhibur. Tapi kembali muram saat aku ingat kejadian tadi

"hhah!ingat karina…. Dia hanya idola, dia hanya idola! Dia juga manusia yang butuh cinta! Kau harus mendukungnya!" kataku dalam hati.

"ya, aku harus mendukungmu oppa!" kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Ku kepalkan tanganku sebagai penguat.

Setelah sepenuhnya menata hatiku aku mulai lagi mempersiapkan masakanku. Hari ini aku akan masak kangkung pesanan heemin. Selain itu aku juga memasak beberapa makana lain dari bahan yang ku beli tadi. Setelah berkutat didapur selama satu jam akhirnya aku selesai juga dengan semua masakanku. Kulihat jam sudah menunjuk angka 6.

"aiiggoo,, sudah sore gelap ternyata, aku harus mandi sekarang." Kataku lalu mengakhiri acara masak-masaku dan pergi mandi. Setelah selesai mandi aku ganti pakaian dan menunaikan ibadah wajibku.

Setelahnya aku menyalakan tv dan duduk bersantai melihat acara yang ada. Aku sengaja menonton acara dari Indonesia karena aku sangat rindu negaraku. Kebetulan aku memakai jasa tv berlangganan jadi aku bisa menonton acara negeriku. Hal ini sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku dan membuatku tetap update berita dari sana. Tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu ibuku.

"sedang apa ya mama? Aku kangen" kataku. Lalu kuambil telepon dan menelponya.

"tttuuuuttt,,,tttttuuuuuuuutttttttttt… halo!" kata sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"mama,,,,,! Kangen!" rengekku padanya.

"aduh, aduh…..! anak mama sudah besar kok masih kayak gini sih.! Cup,,,cup sayang!" kata ibuku menenangkanku.

"aku kangen mama,,,," kataku manja.

"iya mama juga kangen kakak. Kakak sehat kan? Gimana kuliahnya lancar?" katanya dengan suaranya yang khas. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan.

" iya ma, mama sehat kan? Adek gimana?" kataku

"semua sehat kok kak, nggak usah khawatir oh iya kak, mama kemarin kirim makanan ke kakak lho, sudah nyampek? Tanyanya.

"belum ma, emang kirim apa?" kataku.

"banyak kak, ada kerupuk Palembang, rendang, bumbu siap saji buat masakan trus…. Eehhmm apa lagi ya… pokoknya banyak deh."

"wah beneran nih! assiikk!" kataku girang.

"mungkin besok kali kak, baru nyampe."

"hu'um, ya udah ma, kakak mau makan dulu ya,! Da " Kataku mengakhiri telepon

"ya, waalaikum salam.

Lalu telepon putus. Kulihat jam yang kini sudah mengarah pada angka 7 lebih. Lalu aku segera menghangatkan semua makanan yang aku buat tadi. Sengaja aku belum memasak kangkungnya karena rasanya akan lain kalau sudah dihangatkan. Maka segera saja aku memasaknya sekarang. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk memasaknya, dalam sekejap masakkan ku sudah siap semua. Saat aku meletakkan mangok tempat kangkung, aku dengar pintuku diketuk.

"ahh,, sudah datang rupanya." Kataku. Ya! Aku datang!" lalu aku buka pintu terbuka tiba tiba saja dia melangkah masuk sebelum aku persilahkan.

"hhheemmm,,, harum sekali…" katanya sambil negeloyor masuk tanpa permisi.

"YA! Kenapa masuk tanpa member salam dulu sebelum masuk! Tidak sopan.." Bentakku padanya.

Dia terus berjalan dan hanya mengatakan "aku pulang!"

"mwo? Aku pulang memang ini rumahmu apa?" cibirku kesal

Matanya tampak berbinar melihat semua makan yang terhidang di meja "ini semua untukku?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan tanpa menghiraukan semua perkataanku.

"apa kau bercanda? Itu semua bukan untukmu! sepertinya dia tak menghiraukanku. Dia langsung mengambil mangkuk dan mengambil nasi.

"YA! Kau ini tidak sopan!" teriakku.

"mari makan! Ayo kita makan dulu! Aku ini kau boleh memarahiku. Hariku buruk sekali hari ini. Kalau kau terus memarahiku aku bisa sedih" Katanya memelas.

Melihatnya seperti ini aku jadi merasa kasihan. Walau masih merasa jengkel, hatiku mulai luluh juga.. Lalu aku berjalan mengekorinya duduk di meja makan sambil mantap kearahnya.

"ada apa dengan harimu?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan.

"hhahh! Hariku buruk sekali. Nanti saja aku cerita, bolehkah aku makan dulu." Katanya. Kulihat dari tatapan matanya, sepertinya dia tidak sedang berbohong.

"baiklah, makanlah.." kataku. Dan Dia mulai makan.

Kulihat dia makan dengan lahap. Karena terburu-buru dia tersedak.

"ya! Bisa tidak kau ini makan pelan-pelan." Bentakku.

"uhuk,,,uhukk,,,,uhuk…..!

"aigo kau ini. Berapa umurmu ha? Makan saja bisa tersedak! Ini minum. Kataku sambil menyerahkan segelasa air padanya.

"hheehhee habis ini enak sekali sih… kau pandai sekali memasak ya." Katanya memujiku.

"hhiisshh…. tak usah menjilatku seperti itu. Sudah sana makan.

Dia kembali melanjutkan makanya yang sempat tertunda. Malam ini dia makan banyak sekali. Bahkan dia sampai menambah beberapa mangkuk nasi.

"apa kau tidak pernah makan ha? Kenapa kau makan banyak sekali? Apa kau baru saja dikejar ahjusi-ahjusi itu lagi?" kataku heran.

Dia hanya diam dan masih terus menikmati semua makanan yang aku buat. Aku hanya terus tersenyum melihatnya seperti ini.

"YA! kenapa kau? Senyum-senyum terus. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang senang? Tanyanya penasaran.

"hhahhaa,,,, apa sangat terlihat?" kataku malu.

"mukamu sudah merah seperti tomat begitu semua orang pasti bisa menebaknya." Katanya.

" Mukamu itu gampang ditebak. Katakan ada apa, aku ingin tahu hal apa sih yang bisa membuatmu sesenang ini!" katanya ingin tahu.

"kau benar heemin-ssi… aku hari ini sennnaaaaang sekali. Kau tahu kenapa?" kataku dengan senyum tersunging lebar di mulutku.

"mana aku tahu, kau tak bilang!" katanya cuek.

"hissh kau ini jangan merusak moodku yang sedang baik dengan muka masammu itu ya!"kataku kesal

"apa? Memang aku salah? Aku kan memang tak tahu, kau kan belum cerita kenapa kau marah-marah?" katanya

"o iya.. hehhee….!eh hemin-ssi kau tau aku tadi bertemu dengan siapa dijalan?

"nuhuu? Katanya dengan mulut dan mata masih terpusat pada makana.

"heechull! Kim heechull! Dan kau tahu? Dia memandang ke arahku bahkan dia juga tersenyum padaku! Sumpah demi apa pun,,,aku yakin dia tersenyum padaku!" kataku penuh semangat.

"benarkah? Lalu?" katanya.

"lalu…..?" aku meghentikan ceritaku.

"kenapa kau berhenti? Ada yang tidak beres?" katanya.

"bukan, tapi….. aaaiiisshhh,, bagaimana ya" aku masih belum sanggup mengingat hal itu.

"hei! Kau ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan heechulmu itu." Katanya. Kali ini dia menatapku.

"hhahhh,,,, kau tahu heemin-ssi aku melihatnya berpelukan dengan seorang gadis di sana." Kataku dengan nafas yang berat.

"jinjja? Siapa dia?" katanya tertarik

"aku juga tak tahu, tapi kurasa dia yeojachigunya…." Kataku pasrah

"mwo? Kenapa kau fikir begitu?" katanya dengan suara sedikit berubah.

"tidak tahu, hanya menebak saja."

"lalu apa pendapatmu? Apa kau akan menentangnya?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak." Kataku tegas

"tidak? Kenapa? Biasanya para fans banyak yang memprotes jika mereka tahu idolanya punya pacar. Kenapa kau tidak? Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Katanya heran.

"hhaahh,, memang berat awalnya, tapi bila ku fikir lagi, sebagai seorang fans yang sangat mencintainya aku harus rela melepasnya pada siapapun yang mencintainya. Aku harus belajar menyadari bahwa dia juga manusia biasa, manusia yang butuh pendamping hidup untuk masa depanya kelak. Aku sadar dia juga punya ruang yang tak boleh kami usik."

"dari mana kau tahu dia mencintainya? Kau kan tak mengenalnya" katanya.

"aku memang tak tahu dan mungkin juga tak berhak tahu, tapi asalkan oppa bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia." Kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tanpa aku sadari sebuah air mata menetes begitu saja.

"jangan menagis, kau tak boleh menagis seperti ini. Ini membuatku sedih." Katanya

"benarkah? Mianhe heemin-ssi. Aku terbawa suasana rupanya. Hhaahhaa,, bukankah tadi aku bilang aku sudah rela kenapa kau jadi menagis begini ya… aku ke toilet sebentar ya," kataku lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkanya tapi tiba-tiba….

Grep…..

dia berdiri dan menarikku kepelukanya. Aku kaget setengah mati dengan perlakuanya ini

"apa kau sesedih ini untuknya? Kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini? Jangan lakukan ini,,,,!"

"hei heemin-ssi, kau kenapa? Kataku bingung.

"saranghae…" kata itu terucap dari mulutnya.

Heechul P.O.V

"saranghae…" kata itu tiba-tiba saja melunjur dari mulutku. Aku tak sangup lagi menahanya.

"mwo?" katanya tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja kau katakan.

" aku mencintaimu, ina-ssi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kataku tanpa melepaskan pelukakanku.

" hajiman,,,,?"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapanya aku bertanya lagi padanya.

"aku tak bohong ina-ssi. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakanya." Kataku sungguh-sungguh,

"iya, tapi kita kan belum kenal lama, dan kau tahu heemin-ssi aku bahkan belum pernah sekali pun melihat wajahmu? Lalu bagaimana bisa aku…?"

"ah, benar, dari tadi aku juga ingin memberitahumu. Tapi bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku…" pintaku

"apa?" katanya.

"tolong jangan jauhi aku saat kau tahu siapa aku, tolong jangan marah dan membenciku saat kau tahu siapa aku, kumohon…" kataku

"hhahh,, apa kau sejelek itu…" katanya bercanda.

"YA! kau ini…. Aku serius!" kataku kesal karena dia sudah merusak moment romantis yang sudah tercipta.

"hhahhhahhaahhaaaa,, arra,arra. Aku tak akan marah,menjauh dan membencimu. Apa kau puas." Katanya

"yaksok?!" kataku memastikan.

"hhahh! Ne, yaksokaji!. Sudah cepat." Katanya tak sabar.

Perlahan kuturunkan masker yang sejak lama menutupi wajahku. Walau sudah terbuka semua aku masih menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatapnya.

"Ya! kau ini kenapa?" katanya

"aku takut kau tak mencintaiku karena wajahku yang buruk ini. Aku takut kau menjauh," kataku pelan.

Melihat reaksiku seperti ini, tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Dan berkata.

"na do saranghae…sayang! Aku juga mencintaimu heemin-ssi. Awalnya aku memang sangat membencimu tapi sekarang semua berubah, aku mencintaimu dan selalu akan begitu. Aku tak perduli apapun kondisimu. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. kau tahu, cinta itu saling melengkapi, cinta itu tak pernah menuntut dan cinta itu saling percaya. Jadi aku juga percaya kau pasti punya alasan menutupi jati didrimu.

"benarkah?" apa kau sungguh tak akan menyesal?" kataku mencoba memastikan jawabannya.

"ya, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tak percaya?" katanya

"bukan begitu, tapi mungkin saja aku ini orang jahat atau buronan?"

"benarkah, tapi bagaimana ya, aku sudah mencintaimu. Sepertinya seru jadi kekasih seorang buronan. Pasti akan sama seperti di film-film itu." Katanya dengan nada ceria. Tak tampak sedikitpun keraguan dalam kata-katanya.

" Ya! kau ini!" tanpa sadar aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya tanpa masker. Dia tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Dia shock itu pasti.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?" kataku penuh harap.

Karina P.O.V

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?" katanya.

Aku membekap mulutku yang seketika itu juga menganga. Aku begitu terkejut menerima semua ini. Otakku seperti berhenti bekerja dan tak bisa berfikir seperti bisaanya. Semuanya diluar prediksiku. Semuanya tampak seperti mimpi buatku. Ini pasti hanya khayalanku saja. Ini pasti hanya mimpi yang kubawa tidur.

"kau….?" Hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari mulutku

"ya, ini aku. Apa kau masih mau menerimaku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Katanya.

Ada sedikit rasa marah dan kecewa dalam hatiku, tapi bukankah tadi sudah aku bilang aku menyukainya tanpa syarat. Dan memang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak dulu, jauh sebelum aku tahu siapa dia.

"ina-ah? Katanya putus asa. Apa kau marah padaku? Aku tahu aku salah.. maafkan aku!tapi sungguh tak sedikitpun terbersit niatku untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku cinta kau sebagai dirimu, bukan sebagai fansku.

"tapi, tadi aku melihat kau dengan….." belum lagi aku selesaikan ucapanku dia sudah menyelaku.

"dia bukan siapa-saipa, aku hanya mengenalnya itu saja. Aku hanya mencintaimu ina-ah, kumohon percayalah… katanya berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku masih diam. Aku masih mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Otakku dijejali hal-hal yang begitu mengejutkan. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa lagi berfikir dengan benar.

"ina-ah, kumohon. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Aku tahu aku memulai semua ini dengan kebohongan, aku tahu aku sudah banyak mengerjaimu, tapi sungguh aku lakukan itu semua hanya untuk bisa mendekatimu, menarik perhatianmu dan berada di dekatmu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu ina-ah. Aku..." dia berhenti bicara. Sinar keputus asaan dan sorot kebingungan tampak dalam matanya. Saat dia hendak bicara lagi aku mendekatinya.

"sssiissttt!" kataku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jariku untuk menghentikan semua kata-katanya karena aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu, apa kau tak takut aku tak tulus mencintaimu? Apa kau tak takut aku hanya akan memanfaatkanmu ha? Kau sadarkan aku ini siapa?" kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"sssiiiissttt!aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu, aku tak perduli yang lain asal kau juga mencintaiku. Aku percaya padamu, bukankah tadi kau yang bilang kalau cinta itu adalah saling percaya. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan percaya padamu sepenuhnya dengan segenap hatiku. Katanya sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku lembut.

"jadi apa kau masih mencintaiku?" katanya lagi.

"hanya senyum dan setetes air mata yang keluar saat ku dengar dia berkata seperti itu.

"kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku membuatmu terluka? Mianhaeyo… aku yang salah tak seharusnya aku…." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataanya aku sudah menghambur kepelukanya. Kubenmkan wajahu kedadanya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

"saranghae pabbo saranghae….!" kataku disela tangaisku.

Dia memelukku erat setelah mendengar jawabanku. Kami berpelukan sangat selama itu juga kami diam tanpa kata.

" I love you so much…" kataku akhirnya.

" I love you more…." bisiknya di telingaku.

" saranghae….." kataku lagi

"ya,ya… aku tahu….! Katanya lucu.

Lalu kami berdua tertawa.

"jadi sekarang kita resmi pacaran? Tanyanya

"menurutnu?" kataku sambil menyudahi acara pelukan kami dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"tentu! mulai sekarang kau milikku seorang mengerti!" katanya padaku dengan nada memerintah.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"ayo jawab, kau mengerti tidak.." ulangnya

"ne, aku tahu. Aku miliku." Jawabku malu-malu.

"anak pintar!" katanya lalu menarikku kembali kepelukanya. Kami berdua terdiam, tak ada sedikitpun kata terucap dari mulut kami berdua.

"aku lapar, ayo kita makan lagi." Kataku akhirnya

"hah, benar aku juga masih lapar" jawabnya.

"jinjja? Apa perutmu itu terbuat dari plastik, kenapa kau tak kenyang-kenyang dari tadi sayang?" tanyaku. Kuberanikan diri memangginya sayang.

"mwo? Sayang? Apa itu?" katanya penasaran dengan caraku memanggilnya.

"sayang itu artinya sama seperti chagi dalam bahasa korea sayang." Jelasku padanya.

"ahhh,,,,araseo..! sayang ya, terdengar bagus chagi-ya." Katanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Chagi..ya? benarkah apa yang barusan ku dengar…! Dia memanggilku chagi…." Batinku senang.

"arra, arra…. Ayo makan lagi. Lain kali akan ku masakan yang lebih enak dari ini ya…" kataku

Lalu kami makan diselingi obrolan kecil. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua melanjutkan obrolan kami sambil duduk di depan televisi. Dia tidur di pangkuanku sambil terus mencari chanel yang menarik untuk kami tonton. Sudah sekian banyak chanel yang dia pilih tapi tak ada yang memuaskanya. Akhirnya dia melempar remot kemeja.

"hah tidak ada yang asik. Matikan saja."katanya kesal

"hhah!tentu saja tak ada, kau langsung menggantinya setiap 3 detik "terangku.

"habis, tak ada yang lebih menarik selain kau untukku" katanya lalu berbalik menatap kearahku dan memeluk pinggangku.

"ciiss…. Gotjimal! Dasar pembual"

"aniyo... menang begitu!" protesnya. Mukanya lucu sekali saat dia bilang begitu.

"hhaahhhaahhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhaa hhhh" kami berdua tertawa keras sekali mungkin tawa kami terdengar sampai keluar tapi aku tak perduli. Malam ini terlalu indah untuk berakhir. Mungkin karena kekenyangan dan kebanyakan bicara kulihat dia tertidur dalam pangkuanku. Ku belai rambutnya, dan ku tatap wajah tampanya.

"dia milikku." Kataku pelan. Ada sebersit ketidak percayaan dalam benakku. Apakah semua ini mungkin, dia yang selama ini hanya bisa jadi penghias mimpi dalam tidurku sekarang menjadi milikku, kekasihku. Pria dalam hidupku.

Kubelai wajahnya perlahan, ku telusuri hidung sampi bibirnya dengan jariku.

"aku bahkan tak berhak bersanding denganmu. Kau terlihat begitu menawan walau sedang tidur sayang. Apa kau tak akan menyesal telah memilihku" fikirku dalam.

Kurasakan mataku semakin berat untuk terjaga, efek perut kenyang juga menyerangku rupanya. Sebelum aku terlelap aku sempat sedikit memohon dan berdoa pada-Nya.

"_ya tuhan, _

_jika cinta ini memihak,_

_Berikanlah aku sedikit waktu_

_Jika cinta ini memihak,_

_Relakanlah malam ini tak pernah berlalu_

_Dan jika benar cinta ini memihak,_

_Tolong biarkanlah dia tetap disisku."_

Aku terbangun saat ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di keningku.

"maaf chagi-ya.. aku membangunkanmu ya…" katanya

"ani, jam berapa ini?" kataku dengan mata setengah terpejam.

" baru jam 3, tidurlah lagi chagi-ya.." bujuknya.

"kenapa aku bisa pindah ketempat tidur? Apa kau yang menggendongku sayang? Apa tidak berat?" kataku malu

"hhmm,,, tubuhmu memang kecil tapi kenapa berat sekai ya,,," katanya dengan senyum menghina

"siapa suruh kau menggendongku.." kataku sambil mempotkan bibirku kesal!

"hhahhahhahhh,,,, kau ini lucu sekali. Sudah tidurlah lagi, aku akan pulang ke dorm sekarang. Mereka pasti akan mengomel kalau aku tak pulang lagi malam ini. Hhahhhh!" katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"ya sudah sebaiknya kau pulang sayang,,," bujukku.

"tapi aku masih ingin disini." katanya lalu naik keranjang dan memelukku erat.

"kau kan tahu rumahku, kau tahu aku akan selalu disini untukmu sayang, kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau. Pintuku akan kubuka selalu untukmu." Kataku sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"janji?" katanya tanpa melepasakn pelukannya.

"ne, aku janji. Sudah sana pulang. Lagi pula besok aku juga ada kuliah pagi."

"begitu ya, baiklah aku akan pulang chagi-ya." Katanya melepaskan pelukannya dan berguling kesisiku.

"saranghae"

"na do" jawabku.

"hhahhh,,,, apa aku harus benar-benar pergi sekarang" katanya sambil menatap mataku penuh harap.

"tentu. Kau harus pergi sayang." Kataku

"baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucapnya sambil berdiri meninggalkan ranjangku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku ikut keluar mengantarkannya sampai didepan apartementku.

"aku pergi," katanya.

"ne, pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jangan mengebut. Kalau kau masih mengantuk telepon taksi saja." Pesanku padanya.

"gomawo, chagi-ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"wae yo? Ada apa kau berterima kasih padaku sayang? Kataku bingung.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini, ini adalah hari ter….. indah sepanjang hidupku." Katanya lalu menarikku dalam pelukannya."

"ne, ini juga kado terindah untuk ulang tahunku." Bisikku

"mwo? Ini ulang tahunmu chagi-ya?" katanya tak percaya.

"hhemm,," jawabku singkat.

"seharusnya kau memberitahuku, aku kan bisa membelikan sesuatu untukmu chagi-ya." Katanya menyesal.

"tidak perlu sayang, bukankan tadi sudah kubilang, kau adalah kado terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Memilikimu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tak perlu apa-apa lagi sayang. Kau sudah mewakili segala hal yang aku inginkan di dunia ini." Kataku padanya.

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatapku tajam. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Kedua tanganya menyentuh kedua pipiku. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar ku pejamkan mataku. Kurasakan bibirnya menenyentuh bibirku lembut. Ciumannya lembut sekali membuatku melayang ke udara.

"I love you, katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku tahu, sudah sana pulang" jawabku.

Dia merengut mendengar jawabanku "hhah, kau merusak moment romantis kita."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksinya yang seprti itu. Setelah memeluk dan menciumku sebentar dia masuk mobilnya dan bersiap pulang

"aku pulang dulu ya chagi-ya," katanya sambil menurunkan jendelanya.

"ne, pulanglah. Hati-hati ya." Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan deng mengirimkan sebuah kiss bye untuknya.

"i love you," kataku

"I love you more…" jawabnya.

Setelah menutup jendelanya dia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumahku. ku sentuh bibirku, bibirnya masih tersa disana. Aku senang sekali malam ini. Kurasa aku akan dapat mimpi indah. LAGI…..

TBC….

Hhahahiiii,, kelar juga nih chap…! Mian kalo banyak typo… itu murni kesalahan sayah…. Wwuuiihh gag nyangka sampe 4442 kata,, wwaaoouuuwww…

Baiaklah bagi yang nunggu silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa komen yyaahh…

Gamsahae,,, saranghae,,,, /(^_^)\


	4. Chapter 4

Title: na do saranghae oppa!

Author: Lee eun san

Main cast: kim heechul, karina adila, lainya akan muncul sendiri sejalan dengan cerita. So just wait and see ( aihh? Sok inggris) (+_+)v

Genre: comedy romantic… niatnya…!

Genre: Romance

Part 4 : you are mine!

Author P.O.V

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Heechul secara berkala mengunjungi karina dirumahnya saat dia sedang tidak ada jadwal atau sekedar telpon dan berkirim pesan kala ia disibukkan dengan jadwalnya. Seperti hari ini, heechul sedang sangat disibukkan dengan peluncuran album ke 5 super junior. Banyak sekali persiapan yang dia dan member lain lakukan demi kelancaran peluncuran album ini. Mulai dari latihan dance, rekaman sampai menyusun jadwal manggung mereka selama promosi nanti. Ditengah padatnya jadwal ia mencuri waktu sejenak untuk menemui gadisnya karena rasa rindu di hatinya sudah membuatnya sesak nafas maka malam ini dia berencana mengunjunginya.

"malam chagi, apa kau sibuk malam ini?" Katanya. Mencoba memastikan sebelum ia mengunjungi yeojanya.

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi

"tidak, sayang. Apa kau akan datang? " balasnya

"bolehkah?" katanya menggoda.

"hhhmm…. Bagaimana ya…?" jawab ina.

Heechul hanya bisa tertawa melihat balasan dari kekasihnya ini. Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Rasa rindu di hatinya seperti menenkan habis semua ruang yang ada. Dadanya serasa sesak dan tak mampu lagi menahan perasaanya. Maka tanpa berfikir lagi dia langsung bersiap meluncur kesana.

"hyung, semuanya sudah beres kan? Tanyanya pada leeteuk sebelum pergi.

"ne, kita sudah selesai, tapi kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? ini sudah jam 10 heenim-ah." Kata teukki heran.

Dia menggerakkan bahunya cuek "menemui yeojaku lah hyung. Mau kemana lagi. Aku sedang rindu padanya." Katanya

" tapi kan ini sudah malam, apa kau akan menginap disana malam ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"molla,,, kita lihat saja nanti. Sudah hyung aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan hyungnya sendiri.

"mau kemana dia hyung? Tanya yesung yang kebetulan lewat..

"ah, katanya dia mau menemui yeoja chigunya. Apa kau tahu siapa dia seungie?"

Yesung hanya mengeleng ragu

"aku belum tahu hyung. Dia kan tak pernah mengajaknya kemari. Kalau kau penasaran padanya tanyalah padanya atau minta saja pada heebong hyung untuk mengajaknya kemari." Sarannya.

"ah, iya kenapa aku tak pernah berfikir begitu ya. Baiklah besok aku akan memintanya mengenalkan yeojanya pada kita. Kebetulan besok kita ada libur seharian. Ya sudah cepatlah istirahat seungie,, kau sudah bekerja keras seharian ini." Katanya kemudian.

"ne, hyung. Kau juga." Jawabnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Di sisi lain, heechul sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah karina, kekasihnya. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menuju kesana karena sudah larut malam maka jalanan cukup lengang. Setelah 25 menit akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan rumah pujaan hatinya.

Heechul P.O.V

"aku datang chagi!" batinku senang. Setibanya disana aku langsung naik kelantai dua tempatnya tinggal. Karena aku punya kunci rumahnya aku bisa masuk dengan mudah kedalam.

"nae waesso, chagi,,,! Odieyo?" teriaku sengaja mengagetkanya yang sedang memasak didapur

Dia terlonjak kaget mendengarku yang berteriak begitu keras saat masuk."YA! Sayang kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa kau tak ketuk pintu dulu?"

"hhahhaahaaaa,,,, mianhae… aku mengagetkanmu ya chagi. neomu bogoshipeoyo…." kataku lalu menghambur kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang menggangunya yang sedang asik memasak.

Dia diam dan masih melanjutkan acara masaknya "nado. Apa kau sudah makan?" jawabnya tanpa merubah posisisnya.

Aku mengela nafas berat mendengara pertanyaanya "aku belum sempat makan chagi-ya. Jadwalku hari ini padat sekali, aku tak sempat makan siang tadi. " keluhku

"mwo? Kau bisa sakit sayang, ayo kau harus makan sekarang, kebetulan aku sedang masak enak. Kau pasti suka. Ini baik untuk menambah stamina." Serunya heboh bercampur panik.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "ani,,, aku tak mau.." .

Dia membalikkan badan dan menatap mataku dahinya berkerut "waeyo sayang? Apa masakanku tak enak? Kita pesan saja bagaimana?" bujuknya.

" aniyo,, bukan begitu, masakanmu yang terbaik chagi hanya saja, aku tak mau makan kalau kau tak menyuapiku." Kataku manja sambil kembali memeluknya. Entah kenapa aku selalu bersikap manja seperti anak kecil saat ada didekatnya

Senyum manis terkulum indah di wajahnya saat melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan "ya! Berapa umurmu, kenapa kau seperti ini?" serunya geli sambil menahan tawa.

"ahhhh,, aku tak mau tahu, suapi aku atau aku tak kan makan." Kataku cemberut.

"arra, arra sayangku. Ayo sini makannya sudah aku hangatkan." Katanya lembut sambil mengusap pipiku dan mengecup bibirku penuh perhatian.

Aku memandangnya dalam diam. Kutelusuri seluruh wajahnya dengan mataku sambil sejenak merenungkan dirinya, sifatnya dan semua perhatianya.

Sifat sabar dan penuh perhatian inilah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. Dia selalu tahu apa yang aku suka dan tidak. Dia selalu bisa mengerti diriku. Saat aku berkeluh kesah tentang semua jadwalku yang padat dia selalu dengan setia mendengarkan dan memberiku semangat. Pelukannya, belaian lembut tanganya, dan setiap suap makanan yang dia buatkan untukku sanggup menguatkanku dan megembalikan moodku yang anjlok. Walaupun aku tidak bisa sering menemuinya, tak bisa berkencan dengan bebas seperti layaknya pasangan lainya dan tak ada yang tahu kalau dia kekasihku dia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh dan protes padaku. dia bahkan yang menyarankanku untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami selama mungkin agar tak timbul hal-hal yang tidak kami inginkan. Dia memang wanita yang baik. Dan satu hal yang pasti dia wanitaku, MILIKKU!

Penasaran melihatku yang terus memandanginya membuatnya jengah juga " kau kenapa sayang, apa ada yang kau fikirkan? Atau ada yang aneh ya dengan wajahku?" ktanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat membuatku gemas serasa ingin memakanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng tanpa bicara.

"lalu kenapa kau terus memandangiku begitu. Aku kan jadi malu sayang. sudah jangan memandangku begitu" katanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah menahan malu.

"hhahhhahhhahhhaaaaa…. Kau makin cantik saat kau malu begini chagi." godaku.

Aku sukses membuat wajahnya makin memerah. " gotjimal,, sudah sana!" katanya lalu lari ke kamar mandi menjauhiku.

"hhahhhahhahhhahhahhaaa…" tawaku meledak melihat reaksinya tadi perutku sampai sakit sekali.

"chagiya,,, hhahhh….ya ,,, chagiya,, kenapa kau malah lari meninggalkanku? Katanya kau mau menyuapiku?" kataku

"shireo….! Neo nappeun namja! Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengan namja nakal macam kau!" katanya dari kamar mandi.

"aku tak akan nakal lagi, aku janji chagi,, cepat keluar aku lapar." Kataku meyakinkanya.

"yaksokke?" tanyanya.

"neeeee." Kataku singkat

Tapi Diam-diam aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan sengaja berdiri di samping pintu agar dia tak melihatku. Dan tepat saat dia membuka pintu dengan sigap aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia berteriak kaget dan memukul dadaku.

"YAK NEO! NAPPEUNl!" katanya sambil terus memukuliku.

"biar saja aku hanya nakal padamu. Lalu ku gendong dia.

"yak,yak…, turunkan aku…. Kau ini apa-apaan sayang, turunkan." Paniknya.

"shireo, popo…." godaku.

"shireo…."jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

"ya sudah kau tak kan kuturunkan. Biar saja ku gendong kau semalaman." Ancamku sambil memutar-mutarnya dalam gendonganku.

"aahh,, sudah hentikan sayang… hhahhahhhahhaa…. Baik.. baik….!" Katanya sambil mengecup sekilas pipiku.

"hah bukan disitu!" protesku

"kau tadi bilang cium kan, kau tidak bilang cium dimana jadi terserah aku, pokoknya aku sudah menciummu jadi sekarang turunkan aku atau kugigit bahumu." Ancamnya balik

"oohhh,,, jadi kau balik mengancamku rupanya.. apa kau mau mati" kataku sambil terus memutarnya.

"hhaahhhaahh,,, sudah …hhahhhhhaa… sayang… hentikan….hhahhahh…..aku pusing…."

"biar saja, akan ku buat kau pusing!"

Aku terus memutarnya dalam gendonganku. Kubawa dia sampai ke sofa depan tv. Karena tak hati-hati aku tersandung dan kami berdua terjatuh. Untungnya kami jatuh dia atas sofa yang lumayan empuk.

Kami berdua tertawa. Aku terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Jarak antara kami begitu dekat. Ku pandangi seluruh wajahnya. Kubelai pipinya lembut.

"kau milikku." Kataku pelan. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku dan berkata.

"Always…." Katanya tak kalah pelan.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, dan sedetik kemudian bibirku sudah berpindah ke bibirnya. Kulumat habis bibirnya. Ciuman manis itu bertahan beberapa lama hingga akhirnya kami membuka bibir kami dan mulai bergerak lebih agresif. Ciumanku berpindah ke bibir bawahnya. aku mengecupnya ringan sekali. Lalu sekali lagi,Lalu lagi dan lagi, aku seperti tak ingin melepaskan bibirnya. Akhirnya aku melumatnya dengan tak sabar. Tanganku yang bebas membelai rambutnya yang terjuntai di bahu. Lalu pelan-pelan kulepaskan bibirku, tapi aku tak benar-benar berniat meninggalkanya. Perlahan aku angkat tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan kembali menciumya, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama kami saling melumat. Aku mengarahkan ciumanku ke dagu, rahang dan terakhir kelehernya meninggalkan sedikit tanda merah samar di sana. Dia meremas lembut rambutku saat bibirku menyentuh lehernya.

"eeeuummhh…..saranghae…." Katanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Saat aku ingin menciumnya lagi, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

"hah… sialan!" kataku kesal.

Dia tertawa geli melihat ekspresiku.

"angkatlah, sayang. Siapa tahu penting." Katanya

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali meladeni telpon sialan ini tapi benar juga yang diucapkanya. "ahh,,, baiklah." Kataku lalu kulihat nama teukki hyung dilayar ponselku. Dengan gusar aku jawab.

"YA! Hyung kenapa kau mengganaguku ha!" bentakku.

"YAK!mana boleh kau begitu pada hyungmu sayang." Katanya sambil mencubit pinggulku keras.

"arrgghh… appoyo,,, chagi-ya." Kataku manja.

" hehehehe,,,,,mian heenim-ah, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kami semua ingin kau mengajak yeojamu ke dorm besok. Kau kan belum mengenalkanya pada kami.."

"memang kita libur?" kataku

"ne, makanya aku memintamu mengajaknya besok. Tidak semua sih, siwon dan donghae masih ada jadwal pemotretan, tapi mereka akan selesai saat makan siang. Bagaimana apa kau mau mengajaknya?

"kau tanya saja sendiri padanya hyung," kataku lalu menyerahkan ponselku padanya.

Dia terlihat bingung saat kuserahkan ponselku padanya"mwo?" katanya.

"entahlah, hyung ingin bicara denganmu." Kataku lalu duduk dengan benar.

Dia menerima ponselku dan duduk di sampingku.

"yoboseo" katanya lembut. Sengaja kubuat mode load speaker agar aku juga bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakn.

"ne, yoboseo.." jawab teukki hyung di seberang sana.

"maaf dengan siapa ini..?" tanyanya

"ah, ini aku leeteuk, ige ina-ssi?

"ne,,anyeonghaseo leeteuk-ssi. Sapanya lembut membuatku cemburu. Aku langsung merebahkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya mencoba menarik perhatianya. Dia tersenyum dan membelai lambutku pelan.

"ne, anyeong. Apa kau sibuk besok?"

"anianhamnida, leeteuk-ssi, ada apa?" katanya sopan

"YA! kenapa kau bicara seformal itu padanya dan saat kau bertemu denganku kau galak sekali" protesku.

Tawa teukki hyung meledak saat mendengarku merajuk pada yeojaku. Aku kesal sekali. Aku cemburu!

"sudah tidak usah bicara lagi padanya" kurebut ponselku darinya. Dia juga tertawa melihat sikapku ini.

"apa kau cemburu sayangku? Godanya.

"ani, siapa yang cemburu? Kataku mencoba mengelak.

"hhahhhahhhhahhhahaaaahhaaaah haaa….." tawanya

"sudah diam!" bentakku kesal. Bukanya diam dia malah makin mengeraskan suara tawanya.

"besok akan ku bawa dia. Sudah!" kataku lalu memutuskan telepon teukki hyung dan melemparkan ponselku kelantai.

"kenapa kau matikan teleponya, aku kan masih ingin bicara padanya sayang. Jarang-jarang kan seorang leader boyband terkenal menelponku" godanya mencoba memancingku emosiku.

"baiklah telepon saja dia sana. Tak usah memperhatikan aku lagi." Kataku ngambek.

" ooowwhh,, benar ya! baiklah karena kau yang suruh, aku akan menelponya sekarang, ya…" katanya dengan suara dibuat-buat. Dan kemudian mencoba meraih ponsel yang tadi ku lempar.

"HENTIKAN!" bentakku galak. Suaraku sedikit ah bukan sangat keras malah membuatnya sedikit kaget dengan reaksiku yang sedikit errr berlebihan kurasa. dia tak jadi mengambilnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Lama sekali kami diam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"aku cemburu,, "kataku akhirnya mencoba memecah kecanggungan ini. Aku tak berani menatap matanya.

Dia membelai lembut rambutku dan memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"mianhaeyo, sayang." Katanya sambil mengecup lembut keningku.

"kenapa kau minta maaf chagi, bukankah aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah berteriak begitu keras padamu kau pasti kaget." Kataku menyesal.

"ani, ini salahku. Kalau aku tak menggodamu kau pasti juga tak akan semarah ini jadinya. Aku pantas mendapatkanya." Suaranya yang lembut membuatku semakin merasa bersalah telah membentaknya. Aku langsung memeluk erat pinggang dan mencium perut datarnya.

"mainhae chagi. Kataku lemah tanpa bias kukontrol sebuah air mata menetes dari mataku. Aku begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal. Aku menagis tanpa suara.

"kau kenapa sayang. Sudah aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan begini"

"sudah ayo kita nonton tv saja bagaimana? Atau mau ku buatkan makanan lagi?" katanya berusaha membujukku untuk menatapnya.

Aku masih diam tak bicara. Dia terus membelai lembut rambutku.

"sayang, sudahlah. Aku tidak marah kok… kalau kau memang tak mau aku bertemu dengan yang lain tak apa," katanya lembut.

Aku masih diam. Aku masih berfikir haruskah aku membawanya ke dorm besok. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan.

"kau boleh kesana, lagi pula aku memang harus mengenalkanmu pada mereka." Kataku

"sudahlah, kalau nanti akhirnya kita malah bertengkar aku tak mau sayang. Aku tak mau kita bertengkar." Katanya dengan nada melembut.

"kau boleh kesana. Tapi.."aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku

"eehh?" katanya bingung

"kau tak boleh bersikap semanis tadi pada mereka semua. Kau sangat cantik, kau juga ramah dan lagi kau pandai memasak. Kau adalah wanita idaman mereka semua." kataku

Tawanya meledak saat mendengar alasanku tadi.

"hhahhaahhaa,,, sayangku yang manis… kau tahu kan hatiku ini sudah habis untukmu. Semua ruang yang tersedia di dalamnya sudah kau monopoli sendiri, jadi mana bisa ku isi yang lain lagi."

"itu kau, tapi mereka? Aku tak yakin dengan mereka." Kataku kesal.

"besok saat kita kesana kau harus jauhi eunhyuk, dia yang paling genit dengan wanita setelah kangin. Untung dia sedang wajib militer. Lalu kau juga harus jauhi sungmin, dia itu manis dan sangat lembut jadi nanti kau pasti akan mulai menyukainya kalau kau lama-lama dekat dengannya. Oh iya kau juga harus jauhi donghae, karena dia dongsaeng kesayanganku jadi aku tak mau bertengkar dengannya karena rebutan kau." Kataku panjang lebar.

"ne,ne arraseo! Tapi bukankah aku juga harus menjauhi siwon oppa kalau begitu. Kata orang dia kan yang paling tampan sayang, apa kau tak akan takut aku dengannya nanti? Godanya padaku.

"ah, kau benar. Jauhi dia juga kalau begitu." Kataku menyetujui pendapatnya.

Dia mendecih saat mendengarku melarangya berdekatan dengan hamper semua member "lalu aku harus dekat dengan siapa? Katanya polos

Aku menatapnya intens "tentu saja denganku! Dengan siapa lagi, kau kan hanya milikku. Kau hanya boleh mendekatiku, hanya aku!" perintahku padanya.

Dia memutar bola matanya malas "ne, arassoyo yeobo!. Aku hanya akan menempel padamu seorang! Kau puas sekarang?" katanya

"tentu. " kataku senang.

Suasana hening yang tadi sempat menghinggapi kami kini sudah mencair. Kami sudah kembali bercanda seperti bisaanya. Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjuk angka 3 pagi tapi kami tak juga berhenti saling bercanda.

"hhahaaaahhaaahhaaa,, sudah sayang jangan mengelitiku terus, perutku sudah sakit sekali. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi tertawa. Kumohon… hhahhahhahhaaa….."

"katakan dulu kau mencintaiku, hanya aku." Kataku sambil terus menggelitikinya.

"appo sayang,, kumohon! Baik… baik aku milikmu, hanya milikmu. Kau puas!"

"ppuuaasssss….." kataku sambil memeluknya.

"hahh, makin lama kau makin nakal. Oh iya apa kau tak mau pulang sayang? Ini sudah jam berapa?" katanya padaku.

"kalau aku tak mau pulang bagaimana?" kataku cuek

Dia tampak bingung," lalu? Kau akan kemana sayang? Apa kau masih ada jadwal? Tapi kan ini sudah hamper pagi" katanya

"ani, aku hanya tak mau pulang saja. Aku masih rindu padamu."

"hah, baiklah.

" tapi…..hhoaaamm,,, apa kau tak mengantuk sayang?" tiba-tiba dia menguap. Kulihat matanya sudah merah sekali mungkin dia sudah mengantuk.

"ayo kita tidur." Kataku

Dia kaget dengan ucapanku "mwo? Sshireo. Kita tak boleh .." ucapnya panik

Aku menghentikanya bicara sebelum dia berfikiran macam-macam tentangku.

"aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu chagiya, aku tak akan menyentuhmu tanpa persetujuanmu?"

Lama dia diam. Aku rasa dia sedang berfikir dan akhirnya Dia hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Aku tersenyum sennag dan aku langsung sampai kekamar. Dia tidur didadaku. Ku usap lembut rambutnya agar dia segera tertidur.

"tidurlah chagi, kau pasti lelah seharian tadi."

"hheemm,, kau juga. Katamu jadwalmu padat. Cepat pejamkan matamu. Kau harus tidur juga sayangku." Tak lama setelah dia bicara, dia sudah tertidur dalam dekapanku. Dia terlihat makin cantik saat tidur.

"kau milikku." Kataku lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum aku terlelap.

Karina P.O.V

Aku bangun sekitar jam 5, walaupun mataku masih terasa berat untuk di buka kupaksakan saja karena aku tak mau tertinggal kewajibanku itu. Mataku baru bisa terbuka lebar saat kubasuh mukaku dengan air. Meskipun ini sudah masuk musim panas di korea tapi airnya masih tetap dingin menurutku. Lalu ku jalankan ibadah rutinku dan setelahnya aku bergelung lagi dalam pelukan kekasihku.

Matahari sudah terlihat meninggi, sinarnya yang terang juga sudah memasukki kamarku. Kami akhirnya terbangun.

"hhhoooaammm…good morning, chagi…." Itu kata pertamanya sesaat setelah dia membuka matanya.

"Morning, sayangku." Kataku lalu merangsek kepelukanya.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?" katanya sambil mengusap lembut punggungku.

"hhemm… " jawabku singkat.

Dia mengucek matanya "jam berapa ini?" kenapa sudah terang sekali padahal aku masih sangat mengantuk." Katanya.

"tak tahu, mungkin jam 9 atau 10. Apa kau ada jadwal pagi ini sayang?" kataku

"ani,bukankah kemarin teukki hyung sudah bilang kalau kita sedang libur hari ini."

Mendengar kata teukki aku jadi langsung teringat sesuatu " bukankah, dia memintamu membawaku kesana sayang?"

"hemm," jawabnya malas.

"apa kita jadi kesana?" kataku. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kesana tapi mengingat sifat kekasihku yang sangat pencemburu ini aku jadi ragu dia akan mengizinkanku.

"menurutmu?" katanya

"aku ikut apa katamu saja sayang. Kalau kau mau aku juga mau." Kataku.

"hhhemmpphhh….. baiklah ayo kita kesana. Tapi sebelumnya kita makan dulu ya, aku lapar."

"aigoo aku lupa memasak! Ya sudah kau mandi, aku siapkan sarapan, ok!" kataku lalu bangkit meninggalkanya.

Aku segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan kami. Saat aku sedang asik kulihat dia keluar kamar dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Kurasa dia masih mengantuk terlihat dari matanya yang masih setengah terpejam saat ia berjalan.

"jalannya hati-hati sayang, awas jangan sampai kau menabrak pintu." ingatku

Dia tak menjawab dan meneruskan langkahnya. Kuputuskan untuk membuat roti isi saja karena cara buatnya praktis dan cepat. Aku juga membuatkan kopi untuknya dan teh hangat untukku. Saat semua makanan selesai kubuat dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka yang lebih segar meskipun masih terlihat sedikit mengantuk. Lalu aku menggantikanya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku dan sikat gigi. 10 menit kemudian aku sudah selesai dan bergabung dengannya di meja makan.

"maissoyo? Mian,, aku tak sempat membuat makanan yang lain." Kataku lalu duduk di hadapanya.

"ini enak sekali chagiya. Tak apa kan tema kita hari ini American breakfast. Ini sudah cukup untukku."

"sukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya sayang, apa benar tidak apa-apa aku ke dorm bersamamu hari ini? Apa nanti tak ada yang tahu?" kataku ragu.

"sudahlah, serahkan saja pada sayangmu ini. Setelah sarapan kita pergi kesana, otthe?" Katanaya dengan mulut penuh.

"ciss,,, telan dulu makananmu baru bicara,, hhaaiissss kau ini!. Tapi,,apa aku tak perlu membawakan mereka sesuatu sayang? Kok kelihatan tidak sopan ya kalau tak membawakan sesuatu?

"sudahlah, jangan perdulikan apa kata mereka. Kau hanya cukup datang saja."

"baiklah," kataku singkat.

Kami berdua sarapan dengan cepat. Sehabis makan dia membantuku untuk memberaskan meja dan mencuci semua piring kotor sisa makan kami semalam dan pagi ini. Sebenarnya aku melarangnya melakukan itu tapi dia memaksa dia malah menyuruhku untuk cepat mandi dan bersiap ke dorm bersamanya. Aku binggung harus memakai apa kesana. Kulihat isi lemariku hanya di penuhi dengan kaos dan celan jeans saja. Aku memang tak hobi memakai gaun seperti layanknya wanita Korea pada umumnya. Aku lebih nyaman memakai celana jeans dan kaos kemanapun aku pergi. Dan kebisaaanku ini akhirnya berbuah masalah.

"sayang, aku harus pakai apa? Aku tak punya baju yang bagus." Kataku putus asa.

"pakai saja pakaianmu seperti baisa. Kau kan hanya akan bertemu mereka kenapa kau jadi ribet begini. Sudah terserah kau saja." Teriaknya dari luar kamar.

Kulihat lagi baju-bajuku dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memakai sebuah blouse berwarna pastel dan kupadukan dengan celana pendek putih dan sebuah blazer putih. Kemudian aku memoleskan bebrapa meke up ke wajahku dan membiarkan rambut hitamku tergerai bebas.

"bagaimana menurutmu?apa ini pantas?" kataku ragu.

Dia menatapku sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum masam,

"waeyo sayang apa ini tak cocok untukku? Aku ganti saja kalau begitu?" kataku hendak berbalik dan menggantinya.

"neomu yeopo chagi,,, hajiman….." Katanya. Aku jadi binggung sendiri kalau memang aku cantik kenapa mukanya jadi masam begitu.

"lalu kenapa mukamu begitu? Kataku heran.

Kemudian dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menatapku dalam.

"hhaisss kenapa kau cantik sekali hari ini? Apa kau berdandan untuk mereka?" katanya dengan muka sedih

aku tahu pasti dia cemburu. "aniyo yeobo!. Aku berdandan hanya untukmu sayang" kataku sambil mengecup pipinya berusaha membuatnya senang.

"jeongmal?" katanya antusias

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Dia terlihat senang melihat jawabanku barusan wajahnya yang mulanya masam kini sudah kembali ceria. Lalu dia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"baiklah, kajja!" Ajaknya.

Dia memakai topi, kacamata dan masker untuk penyamaran. Setelah semuanya siap kami segera turun dan siap berangkat. kami sukses masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa hambatan.

"kau mengganti mobilmu sayang?" tanyaku padanya karena setahuku mobilnya adalah sebuah sedan pigeot tapi mobil yang kami naiki saat ini adalah sebuah SUV keluaran terbaru. Dilihat dari jauhpun sudah terlihat ini mobil mahal.

"tidak, aku baru saja membelinya kemarin" katanya datar.

Mataku melotot sempurna saking kagetnya "MWO? Untuk apa kau beli lagi sayang?" lalu yang lama kemana?" tanyaku

"aku sudah bosan, apa kau mau memakainya, pakailah. Atau kau mau yang ini. Aku bisa beli lagi?" katanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau hambur-hamburkan uangmu begitu sayang, kau harus mulai menabung untuk masa depanmu nanti." Kataku kesal.

"aku tahu, aku hanya mengambil beberapa. Aku bisa megumpulkanya lagi, kau tenang saja chagiya. Jangan marah begitu. Kau terlihat semakin manis kalu kau marah" godanya

"hahh! Terserah kau sajalah." Kataku kesal.

Aku kesal sekali melihatnya boros begini. Aku tahu ini semua uangnya tapi apa dia tidak berfikir kalau tidak selamanaya dia akan selalu diposisinya saat ini. Apa dia tidak takut dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk masa tuanya nanti.

Dia menggenggam tanganku sambil mengusapnya pelan berusaha membuatku tak marah lagi padanya.

"dengar chagiya, aku memang sengaja membeli mobil untuk kita." Katanya

"kita? Untuk apa?" kataku masih kesal

Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum memulai bicara

"bukankah kau minta padaku untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita selama mungkin dari mereka, kalu aku sih tidak peduli tapi karena kau yang meminta maka aku berusah sekuatku untuk menuruti apa maumu. Sekarang coba kau fikir, kalau aku masih memakai mobil yang biasa aku pakai pasti kita sudah ketahuan dengan mudah." Jelasnya.

Mendengar semua penjelasanya membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah telah marah padanya padahal dia melakukan ini semua untukku tapi aku malah memarahinya.

"mianhaeyo, sayang aku tak tahu kalau kau melakukan ini semua untukku." Kataku menyesal.

"sudahlah tak apa, yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya. Ayo kita brangkat."

Kami lalu berangkat menuju lokasi dorm mereka. Suasna jalan cukup ramai siang ini jadi perlu sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk sampai di sana. Setelah berkendara selama 30 menit, kami akhirnya sampai. Dia langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran dalam gedung. Mereka tinggal di sebuah kompleks apartement mewah dan katanya super junior menempati tower C dan TVXQ menempati tower D. dari tempat parkirnya yang luas dan jejeran mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi disana aku sudah tahu bahwa penghuninya pasti orang kaya semua. Minder, itu pasti!

"ayo kita masuk chagi." Akjaknya

"apa benar tidak apa-apa? Nanti ada wartawan yang menyusup sayang?" kataku takut

"tak akan! Hanya pemilik saja yang boleh memarkir mobilnya disini. Pengunjung yang lain punya tempat sendiri di depan apartement jadi kita aman. Ayo" ajaknya lagi

Dia keluar dan membukakan pintu untukku. Gentle man sejati kekasihku ini.

"gomawo." Kataku. Lalu dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku masuk bersamanya. Memang benar kata orang. Privasi adalah hal yang mahal bagi para artis, makanya mereka rela merogoh koceknya dalam-dalam hanya untuk tetep menjaga privasinya terjaga dengan aman. Gedung ini memiliki sebuah lift pribadi untuk masing-masing kamar jadi hampir tidak mungkin ada penyusup yang akan berhasil memasuki ruangan ini tanpa diketahui. Belum lagi finger print yang ada di depan pintu masuk semakin mempersempit kemungkinan adanya penyusup. Kami sampai di lantai 12 tempat dimana dia tinggal.

"aku pulang" katanya setelah membuka pintu dan menggandengku masuk kedalam dorm.

"ayo masuk, mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Katanya lagi

Aku gugup sekali. Rasanya seperti mimpi aku bisa datang kemari. Ya tuhan aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

"kau sudah pulang ya, heenim-ah, kata sebuah suara yang sepertinya sering kudengar.

Kesan pertama saat aku masuk adalah takjub. Besar sekali apartement mereka rumahku mungkin tak ada seperempatnya. aku melihat begitu banyak sepatu berjejer di depan pintu. Ruangannya terlihat sangat mewah namun tumpah ruah dengan berbagai macam barang di dalamnya. Lalu seorang pria gagah muncul didepanku.

"ah, agassi yang cantik ini pasti karina, benarkan?" aku hanya bisa terpana melihatnya. Sumpah demi apapun leeteuk oppa terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari pada di tv.

"ne, anyeonghasimnika leeteuk-ssi, bangapseumnida." Jawabku dengan terbata karena aku jarang sekali menggunakan bahasa formal. Maklum aku kan bukan orang korea.

"ah tidak usah bicara seformal itu padaku, panggil saja aku oppa, ne?. Katanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang nyaris lengkap dengan dimple khasnya membuatku nyaris pingsan kalau saja aku tak menyadari ada heechul di sampingku.

"cciiss,,, ayo kita masuk." Katanya sambil semakin mengeratkan gandengan tanganya.

Aku menuruti saja apa katanya. Di dalam kulihat member lain sedang asik dengan diri mereka sendiri. Hari ini ruangan dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak orang. Kulihat eunhyuk, sungmin dan reyowok sedang asik menonton tv. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memainkan game di laptopnya dan aku juga melihat yesung yang sedang bermain dengan koming, anjingnya.

"hei kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Bukankah kamar kalian di bawah?" bentaknya galak.

"ah, kau sudah datang hyung." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"ya tuhan…. Dia sungguh sangat manis. "batinku. Jika Heechul bisa mendengarkan apa isi hatiku pasti dia pasti akan marah lagi padaku.

"hai, agassi yang cantik ini pasti yeojachigunya heechul hyung kan?" kata eunhyuk lalu datang menghampiriku untuk menjabat tanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan meyambut uluran tangannya.

"anyeonghaseo, chonen karina imninda, bangapseuminda." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"wah, sudah cantik sopan lagi. Hyung kau beuntung sekali." Godanya.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganmu. Mana ada orang berkenalan seperti itu. Kuhajar kau nanti. Jangan sentuh dia dia milikku dasar monyet genit!" katanya galak.

"omwo? Hahh! Kau pasti sering dimarahi hechul hyung kan ina-ssi. Kalau kau diamarahinya kau boleh curhat padaku ina-ssi." Katanya sambil mengerling nakal semakin memancing kemarahan heechul.

"YA! KAU SUDAH BENAR-BENAR BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA! KEMARI KAU MONYET SIALAN!" katanya lalu lari mengejar eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu lari menyelamatkan diri dengan masuk kamar leeteuk.

"YA! KELUAR KAU!" bentaknya galak.

Aku hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakuan mereka yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"ina-ssi, ah tidak ina-ah duduklah disini. Ayo kita ngobrol biarkan saja mereka begitu. Sudah biasa." Kata si enternal magne kim Ryeowook.

"bolehkah?" tanyaku pada heechul

Dia hanya menganggukan kepala dan kembali menggedor-gedor pintu memaksa eunhyuk keluar.

"aish,, kau ini kenapa harus minta izin hyung sih . Sini-sini." Kata sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"aku hanya tak mau dia marah seperti kemarin oppa," kataku setengah berbisaik.

"aahh,, araseo, dia memang begitu. Senang berkenalan denganmu ina-ah." Kata sungmin

"aku lebih senang lagi oppa, aku kan elf." Kataku bangga.

"jinjja? Kata wookie

"hem, aku sudah lama jadi fans kalian oppa! Kalau saja temanku tahu aku sekarang sedang duduk dengan kalian disini mereka pasti akan teriak-teriak kegirangan. Oh iya bolehkan nanti aku minta tanda tangan kalian oppa, aku ingin memberikannya kepada sahabatku di Indonesia."pintaku

"tentu, dengan senang hati, " jawab mereka serempak.

Lalu kudengar ada pintu terbuka dan kulihat dua orang lelaki gagah masuk

"aku pulang, wah sedang ada tamu rupanya" katanya dengan suara bass.

"kau pasti karina-ssi kan, Agassi.? Tanyanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"sumpah demi apapun, donghae ama siwon ganteng banget! Mati gue!" jeritku dalam hati.

"ne," jawabku akhirnya setelah terbengong-bengong menatap mereka berdua.

"dimana heechul hyung? " Tanya donghae

"ah, dia sedang mengejar eunhyuk tadi. Dia ingin membunuhnya! Hhahhahhahahah" tawa sungmin meledak.

"jinjja? Kenapa hyung?" kata siwon ingin tahu

"dia tadi mengoda ina-ah, kau tahu kan hyung sangat protective dengan miliknya. Eunhyuk hyung memang cari mati." Jawab wookie sambil tersenyum

"ah araseo! Dia wajib melakukanya. Kau memang cantik ina-ah," kata donghae lembut.

Mukaku jadi bersemu merah mendengar semua pujian mereka. Anak-anak suju memang gila semua mereka bisa membuatku lupa daratan kalau mereka terus memujiku begini.

"YA! Kenapa kau kalian berkumpul disitu ha!" bentak heechul membuyarkan lamunanku.

"apa eunhyuk sudah mati hyung?" Tanya donghae lucu.

"dasar monyet busuk! Awas kalu dia keluar! Ayo chagi, kau harus menemui 3 anakku." Katanya lalu menyahut tanganku dan menyeretku ke kamarnya.

"maaf, oppa aku…" belum lagi aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dia sudah menyeretku menjauh.

Mereka semua kompak tertawa melihat kelakuan hyungnya ini. Bahkan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak mengajakku bicara juga tersenyum lebar.

"sayang, kau seharusnya tak begitu pada dongsaengmu. Kau terlihat sangat menakutkan tahu?" kataku saat aku masuk kekamarnya.

"biar saja. Mereka memang harus diperlakukan begitu agar tak mengganggumu chagi-ya. Oh iya sini aku perkenalkan pada anak-anakku." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan heebum, bangshin dan champagne dari kandangnya satu per satu .

"ooowwhhh….. mereka lucu sekali sayang! sini manis!" kataku lembut. Kubelai mereka satu persatu. Aku gemas sekali melihat mereka. Aku ajak mereka bermain dengan sebuah bola. Mereka lincah sekali megejarnya kesan kemari.

"owh lihatlah mereka sayang,,,,mereka lucu sayang neomu kyeopta!." kataku. Dia sedang mengendong bangshin dan membelai heebum yang sedang tidur dilantai dengan kakinya. Aku sedang mengendong si kecil champagne. Kami seperti sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia, bukan?.

"ah, kalian pasti senang punya appa seganteng dia ya, aku iri dengan kalian manis." Keluhku.

"aish! mereka pasti juga senang sekarang karena kau mau menjadi omma mereka" katanya sambil menatapku.

"maukah kau menjadi omma mereka chagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"tentu, dengan senang hati. Mana bisa aku tolak anak-anak semanis mereka." Kataku senang

"kalian dengar, dia sekarang omma kalian. Kalian harus baik padanya mengerti! Perintahnya dengan nada suara yang lucu.

Ketiga kucing itu menatapnya seperti sedang mencoba mendengarkan apa katanya. Aku tertawa keras mendengarnya menasehati kucing-kucingnya seperti itu.

"hhahhhhahhhaaaa sayang kau lucu sekali. Oh iya sayang sekarang jam berapa?" kataku

"jam 1 mungkin, kenapa? Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"ani, aku belum melaksanakan ibadah, " Kataku padanya

"ah, ne, aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau begitu. Kamar mandi ada di sana kau bisa menggunakannya. Setelah selesai kau bisa temui aku di luar ok? " katanya

"hem, ok sayang!" jawabku.

Lalu dia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamarnya. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan berwudhu lalu sholat. Aku sedikit menambahkan riasan di wajahku karena tadi terhapus saat aku wudhu. Saat keluar kamar aku mecium bau yang enak.

"wah, baunya enak sekali." Kataku.

"ah, wookie sedang memasak untuk kita semua chagi." Jawab heechul.

"bolehkah aku membantu oppa?" kataku mencoba menawarkan diri.

"jinjja? Apa benar kau mau membantuku?" katanya senang

"tentu saja, aku senang kalau aku bisa membantumu oppa." Jawabku senang

"gureo, ayo sini."ajaknya.

Lalu kami berdua sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan siang untuk kami semua. Wookie oppa terlihat sangat terampil dalam memasak.

"wah, kau pandai sekali memasak ya oppa" pujiku

"ah, ani. Aku memang suka masak." Katanya merendah.

"baiklah hari ini kita akan masak apa oppa?" tanyaku padanya

"rencanaku aku ingin mengolah daging ini dan beberapa tumis sayuran sebenarnya aku ingin masak ayam dan ikan juga tapi aku takut lama." keluhnya

"ah, bolehkah aku memasak ayam dan ikanya?" kataku ragu

"kau mau?" matanya melebar saat dia mendengar permintaanku

"ehm, jika kau mengizinkanya, oppa." Kataku mantap

"tentu saja. Ahh, senangnya ada yang membantuku. Biasanya aku hanya memasak sendirian. Aku beruntung sekali." Katanya senang.

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya begitu gembira. Lalu kami berdua membagi tugas memasak. Dia mengolah daging dan sayuran dan aku dengan ayam dan ikanya. Karena kami sudah terbiasa masak maka waktu yang kami butuhkan menjadi lebih singkat. Dalam satu jam semua maakan kami siap.

"akhirnya, selesai!" katanya senang.

"iya, oppa!" jawabku

"kau sangat membantuku ina-ah. Gomawo."

"aish, tidak usah begitu oppa, aku hanya sedikit membantu aja." Kataku dengan muka bersemu merah karena di puji oleh seorang ryeowook.

"ayo kita panggil mereka semua. Mereka pasti akan senang banyak makanan hari ini." Katanya

"hyung ayo makan!" teriaknya memanggil semua member untuk makan.

Lalu satu per satu muncul ke ruang makan. Mereka tampak senang melihat begitu banyak makanan terhampar di meja mereka.

"waaahh,,, banyak sekali makanan hari ini." Kata shindong yang baru pulang.

"ini semua karena ina-ah membantuku tadi. Dia yang memasak ikan dan ayam ini." Kata wookie.

"ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar. Sini chagi-ya, duduk sebelahku" panggil heechul padaku.

"ne," kataku lalu duduk di sebelahnya tanpa protes.

"aish, kau ini gadis yang sangat penurut ya ina-ah," puji leeteuk padaku

"harus itu." Jawab heechul menggantikan aku.

Lalu kami semua makan. Tanpa ku sangka mereka menyukai masakanku. Bahkan shindong dan eunhyuk sampai mengambil ikan dan ayam beberapa kali.

"wah, masta! Ina-ah masakanmu enak sekali, benar apa katamu hyung." Puji eunhyuk padaku.

"jinjja? Gomawo oppa. Baiklah lain kali akan kumasakan lagi untuk kalian semua." Janjiku.

"benar ya,aku akan menagih janjimu nanti" kata eunhyuk.

"pasti oppa! aku senang sekali kalian mau makan masakanku yang seperti itu." Kataku malu.

Lalu kami kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan makan. Acara makan kami berlangsung dengan penuh candaan. Semua makanan ludes dilahap mereka semua. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu membersihkan semua bekas makan kami semua tapi mereka melarangku. Mereka bilang akan memanggil bibi yang biasanya untuk membersihkanya nanti. Karena nanti malam mereka ada jadwal rekaman untuk album mereka jadi heecul akan megantarku pulang.

"aku pamit pulang dulu ya oppa, aku senang sekali bisa berkunjung. Aku harap kalian tak keberatan aku kesini."

"mana mungkin ina-ah, kau bisa main kesini kapanpun kau mau. Tapi jangan lupa masak untuk kami ya, hheehhehhe" kata shindong saat aku pamit.

"ah, ne oppa. dan terima kasih telah memberiku tanda tangan oppa. temanku pasti senang sekali menerimanya." Kataku senang

"sudahlah, tak apa ina-ah."

Lalu pamit dan menigalkan dorm mereka diantar heechul.

"apa kau senang chagi?" katanya melihatku yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum sepanjag perjalanan kami.

"tentu saja sayang. Aku fikir mereka akan meyukaiku tapi diluar dugaan mereka senang aku datang.

"hhaaisshhh, tentu saja mereka senang! Sudah melihat bidadari cantik macam kau! Apa lagi dapat makana pula! Hhhaaahh! Tapi setidaknya kau senang chagi. Kuharap kau akan terus tersenyum bahagia selamanya!" katanya lembut

"tentu, selama kau ada disisku…." Kataku tak kalah lembut

….TBC…

Hhahahahahah,,,,* ketawa nista*

Akhirnya setelah beredit-edit ria sama ini epep eunnie selesai juga selesain ini chap! Semoga kalian suka rederdeul!... jangan lupa kasih komen yaahh

Saranghae… gamsahae… \^_^/


End file.
